HAY COSAS QUE MEJOR NO RECORDAR
by klarablack1981
Summary: LA VIDA DE ALICE ANTES DE JASPER Y LOS CULLEN, SU EPOCA MAS OSCURA, DE LA QUE ES MEJOR QUE ALICE NO RECUERDE NADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a STEPHANIE MEYER**

**ESCRITORA:**

Corría el año 1920 esta historia esta situada en Biloxi, Missipi, mi historia comienza por una mujer que tenía una vida normal hasta que su hija empezó a tener "visones" de cómo cunado y donde iba a morir gente incluido si padre, la mujer pensaba que eran sueños, no se lo tomaba en serio, hasta que paso lo de su marido, eso le asustó, eso solo la llevo a un segundo matrimonio, que ella pensaba que podría arreglar las cosas, pero no cambio nada, más bien fue a peor.

**MADRE DE ALICE:**

Cuando hace un año mi hija insistió en que su padre no cogiera el coche que se despeñó por aquel barranco el día y a la hora que mi hija me dijo que sucedería, empecé asustarme de verdad, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a mi pequeña, la lleve a los mejores médicos, a los mejores psicólogos, a los mejores psiquiatras y ninguno me daba solución, a los dos años de la muerte de mi marido, me volví a casar, no podía estar sola con mi hija sin tenerle miedo, pánico, eso que supiera como, cuando y donde iban a suceder las muertes me aterrorizaba y no solo a mi, cuando le conté a mi nuevo marido lo que mi hija veía, tampoco se lo tomó en serio, hasta que mi hija vio la muerte de dos personas y mi marido leyó la noticia en el periódico tal y como mi hija se la había contado hace dos días, entonces él también empezó a tenerle miedo.

**PADRASTRO DE ALICE:**

Me costó bastante convencer a mi nueva mujer para encerrar a esa pequeña, a mi me ponía la piel de gallina, le tenía miedo, parecía ridículo, pero cuando hablaba con tanta convicción sobre lo que iba a pasar y luego pasaba, después de leer en el periódico la noticia de un accidente en una central en el pueblo de al lado, a la hora y el dia en el que la pequeña monstruo me dijo hace dos días, empecé a insistirle a su madre para ingresarla en un psiquiátrico cuando la madre dudaba en si deberíamos encerrarla le atacaba en lo que mi nueva mujer más temía que era quedarse sola con su hija , si yo le tenía miedo, su madre le tenía pánico, así que aquí estábamos los tres camino del psiquiátrico Bell Rivers.

- ¿Mama donde vamos?- dijo Alice con tono inocente, mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

- Alice, hija es por tu bien, te llevamos a un sitio donde te ayudaran, con tu…- dijo dudosa mi nueva mujer.

Alice - dije- no podemos seguir así , tu….- no sabía como llamarlo " ¿enfermedad?", "¿ locura?", yo tiraba más hacía lo segundo, pero nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo en voz alta, en este momento entendía lo que lo ocurrió hace unos minutos a mi nueva mujer, no sabíamos que nombre poner a lo que le ocurría a Alice. ¡ Bufff menos mal hemos llegado!.

**ALICE:**

Llegamos aun edificio blanco no muy cuidado por fuera, había desconchones en las paredes, humedades, era un sitio tétrico, en aquel sitio era donde mi madre me aseguraba que me ayudarían con mi ….¿ como llamarlo?, yo tenía 19 años y no sabía muy bien lo que me ocurría, veía cosas, flashes de gente que le ocurrían cosas horribles, yo intentaba avisarles, contándoselo a mi madre, pero nunca me creyó, me tomaba por una loca, hasta lo de mi padre biológico, sentí presión en el pecho, me falto el aire y mi mirada se perdió en el infinito entonces vi el coche de mi padre despeñarse, intente que no fuera en ese maldito coche, ese maldito día, pero no se lo tomó en serio, me dijo que fue un mal sueño, así que si ahora que tenía 19 años no me hacían caso,,cuanto menos cuando tenía 9 . Despues de lo de mi padre , mi madre se distanció de mi hasta tal punto que se casó por segunda vez cuando yo tenía 12 años, mi madre me tenía miedo y se resguardó en su nuevo marido, que paras er sincera, a mi desde el primer momento no me gusto un pelo. Me quedé mirando aquel edificio, me falto el aire, sentí presión el en pecho y mi mirada se perdió en el infinito, mi madre notó lo que ocurría ya conocía bastante bien, entonces dije con voz triste.

- Mama no voy a salir de este sitio en mi vida. Mi madre miró aterrorizada a mi padrastro, él solo me miró en silencio y negó con la cabeza con cara de susto. Miré hacía una figura que se acercaba.

-Bienvenidos- dijo el hombre que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Hola Dr, Stewart- dijo mi padrastro dándole la mano - gracias por atendernos tan pronto, sé la lista de espera que hay .

-Ya le dije que no se preocuparan por eso- dijo el Dr. Stewart. - Señora- dijo a modo de saludo mirando a mi madre.

- Encantada- dijo mi madre. El doctor paró en mi.

-Esta chica tan guapa debe de ser Alice, bienvenida- dijo acercándose a mi con la mano entendida, mi instinto me hizo esconderme detrás de mi madre- Tranquila aquí estarás bien- esa frase no me tranquilizó.

-Hija, no te preocupes- me dijo mi madre empujándome levemente hacía el doctor para que le saludara- Cuando estés mejor vendremos a por ti.

-¡NO!- chillé- No quiero quedarme en este lugar, mama por favor- dije con lagrimas en los ojos aferrándome a mi madre- Por favor mama, no me hagas esto- supliqué.

Mi madre miro hacía mi padrastro- Alice es por tu bien- dijo mi padrastro-Venga Eli, sabes que es lo mejor- dijo mirando a mi madre. Miré furiosa a mi padrastro y dije.

-¿No será lo mejor para ti?

-¡De que hablas!- dijo furioso.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo, vas tras el dinero de mi madre- le dije furiosa, mi madre lo miro dudosa.

-Eli, por favor, ¿no creerás en serio que…?- dijo mi padrastro sin acabar la frase o quizás era por que no sabía como acabarla.

-John dime que no es cierto- dijo mi madre con voz temblorosa.

-No es cierto- dijo mi padrastro- aunque….. Si prefieres creer a tu hija enferma antes que a mi. Sabes que tu hija esta enferma y que se inventaría cualquier cosa con tal de que no la dejaras en este lugar. ¿Qué pasa Eli?, ¿quieres que te deje?, te lo dije y te lo repito, decide de una vez, tu hija o yo- dijo mi padrastro agarrándose a lo único que no soportaba mi madre, quedarse sola. Mi madre me miró con una mezcla de miedo y desconfianza.

-Alice, hija este sitio es bueno para ti, aqui te ayudaran a ponerte bien- dijo mi madre no muy convencida, en cuanto acabó la frase, me falto el aire, vino la presión a mi pecho y mi vista se perdió en el vacío haciendo desaparecer todo lo que tenía delante, entonces lo vi, vi a mi madre tirada en la calle, sucia, desaliñada, encogida por el frío, la miré a los ojos, que habían perdido el brillo, sus ojos estaban sin vida alguna, así era como iba a morir mi madre sola y arruinada.

ES EL PRIMER CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REWIES, BESITOS.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALICE:**

Volvi a la realidad, miré a mi madre, que se había apartado de mí sabiendo lo que significaba, aquella mirada perdida y la rigidez en mi cuerpo. Miré a mi madre y a mi padrastro . No me lo pensé cogi mi maleta y sin decir nada me dirigí hacía la puerta principal de aquel horrible lugar. Cuando empecé a subir las escaleras noté que alguien se acercaba, era mi madre.

-Hija, quiero que entiendas que esto lo hacemos por ti, aquí te pondrás bien- me dijo no muy segura, iba a seguir subiendo las escaleras cuando mi madre me agarró por un brazo- espera, Alice que…, bueno eh …..¿Qué has visto?.

- A ti- dije muy seria .

-¿Qué has visto sobre mi?

-Lo que te mereces, por haber elegido a ese hombre al que llamas marido- dije solté su agarre y seguí subiendo los escalones.

-¿Cuándo?- dijo mi madre con voz temblorosa.

-Pronto- le contesté sin volverme siquiera para mirarla, la escuché sollozar, llegué a la puerta la empuje y entré .

El doctor entró unos minutos después.

-Alice, ahora te enseñaré las instalaciones y tu habitación- miré el vestíbulo que era igual o peor que el edificio por fuera, lleno de humedades, las paredes descoloridas con desconchones, allí dentro solo olía a desinfectante, las ventanas tenían rejillas que por la pinta que tenían no se abrían desde hace muchísimo tiempo.- Bien Alice, deja ahí tu maleta, la recogeran y la llevaran a tu habitación, sigueme- me ordenó el doctor. Le seguí por el vestibulo que conducía a un largo pasillo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris oscuro, las puertas eran de un gris un poco mas claro qu el de las paredes, este lugar era espeluznante, mientras nos acercabamos a las salas iluminadas, se escuchaban chillidos, sollozos en la lejanía, mientras tanto el Doctor me iba diciendo lo que era cada sala por la que pasabamos entonces el doctor se paró- esta es la sala de descanso- y dejo la puerta abieta para que me asomara, había como 20 personas. Casi todos eran chicas algunas tenían la vista perdida encogidas se abrazaban las piernas con sus brazos y balanceandose hacia delante y hacia atras esa imagen hizo que se me helara la sangre, me quede sin respiración y mis ojos se perdieron en la lejanía. Me vi a mi misma dentro de poco como aquellas chicas, parpadeé para que el doctor no se diera cuenta de que había tenido otra..., había un chico con un casco golpeandose la cabeza contra una columna, había otro que miraba sin cesar hacia la ventana y murmuraba algo como "vienen , ya se acercan, llegaran pronto, nos mataran a todos", miré al doctor que me miraba con media sonrisa. tragué saliva con dificultad, tenía los ojos húmedos, el Dr viendo que me quedé helada me agarro del hombro y me guío por el resto del pasillo, no atendí a lo que me decía el Dr, llegamos a un despacho y el Dr me sentó en una silla enfrente de él. Yo seguía acongojada por la visión de aquella habitación con todas aquellas personas, sin ningún halo de vida, todos con la vista perdida, y lo peor fue verme a mi misma como aquellas chicas.

-Bien, Alice después de nuestra visita te explicaré las normas de Bell river- dijo el doctor sacandome de mis pensamientos, levanté la mirada- A partir de este momento no tendrás comunicación con el exterior

-Esta es la sala de descanso, hay dos televisiones con rejas para que no haya peleas ente los pacientes- Me asome al interior de la sala, y aquella imagen era desgarradora, había como veinte personas, había dos ancianos tirados en el suelo mojado en lo que supuse eran sus propios orines, desvié la mirada hacia otro paciente que se daba golpes en la cabeza contra una de las columnas de la sala , le salía sangre de la frente, había otra chica más o menos de mi edad encogida en el suelo se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atras, sus ojos estaban apagados, perdidos en algun lugar muy lejano. Entonces me vi a mi misma como aquella chica, tragué saliva con dificultad, tenía los ojos a punto de convertirse en una catarata, noté los ojos del Dr mirándome, cerró la puerta de la sala de descanso y empezó a andar de nuevo por el pasillo, yo andaba mirando al suelo, estaba aterrada. Entonces noté como el DR abría una puerta de la que salía una luz cegadora teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad que había en los pasillos y en las salas del psiquiatrico, parpadeé para hacerme con la luz de la nueva estancia, era un despacho grande y lujoso nada que ver con lo que había fuera, aqui las paredes estaban nuevas, los muebles eran nuevos.

-Sientate- me ordeno el Dr- Bien ahora te explicaré las normas, lo primero es que desde ahora me llamaras director, espero que atiendas para no hacerme repetir las cosas pequeña- dijo el doctor viendo que estaba distraida mirando el despacho, entonces levanté mis ojos y los clavé en los del director- bien sigamos , a partir de este momento no tendrás comunicación ninguna con el exterior, los baños como te he explicado están en la segunda planta, un enfermero te acompañará después para desinfectarte donde te cortaran el pelo y te darán dos uniformes para que puedas cambiarte una vez a la semana, si se te olvida echar el uniforme a lavar ya habrás tenido tu oportunidad para lavarlo hasta la proxima semana, la ropa interior tambien te la damos nosotros 2 bragas y sigue el mismo procedimiento que el uniforme asi que intenta no tener perdidas de orina o de heces, el día del baño es el Domingo - ahora entendía la suciedad de los uniformes de los demás enfermos- los desayunos son a las 6:00 am, las comidas a las 12:00pm y la cena a las 20.00pm, mañana te presentaras en mi despacho y veremos cual va a ser tu tratamiento, ¿entendido?- dijo el director .

-Si- me apresuré a decir.

-Si que,¿ Alice?.

- Que si que lo he entendido todo- dije sin comprender, el director se levantó de su sillon y vino hacía mi.

-Desde este momento solo hablaras cuando se te pregunte y la contestación que darás será, si señor director, ¿entendido?.

-Si señor director- dije apretando los dientes.

- Espero que te hayan quedado claras las normas- dijo el director volviendo a su mesa donde se inclino y pulsó un botón, el director se fijó en que miré el teléfono durante demasiado rato - este es el único teléfono que hay aqui, pero teniendo en cuenta de que no tienes a nadie fuera, no creoq ue sientas la necesidad de llamar a nadie ¿no?.

-No señor director- dije desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, una voz masculina salió del intercomunicador.

-¿Señor director?- dijo la voz.

-Venga a mi despacho, tenemos a una nueva enferma- dijo el director.

-Enseguida.

-Bien, Alice, espero que con mi explicación sobre la ropa, habrás llegado a la conclusión de que tu ropa incluída la maleta a sido incinerada- dijo el director medio sonriendo, entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró un enfermero.

-¡Ah! Señor Andrews, encarguesé de que nuestra pequeña Alice, quede bien aseada, llegué a su hora para la cena y luego la acompaña a su cuarto.

-Si señor director- contesto el joven enfermero.

El enfermero me hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera, pero antes de salir del despacho el director me dijo.

-Hasta mañana Alice- en un tono que me puso la carne de gallina. Seguí al enfermero hasta el segundo piso, pero antes paramos en unos armarios que habia pegados a la pared, el enfermero se giró y me miró de arriba a bajo.

-No tenemos tallas- dijo el enfermero- así que tendrás que estar sin sujetador, toma tus uniformes y bragas y sígueme- dijo el enfermero, entregándome de mala manera los harapos a los que llamaban uniforme, las bragas parecían pañales de los grandes. El enfermero siguió andando y se fijó en que me entretuve mirando los harapos, entonces volvió hacia mi, me agarró del pelo y tiró de mi hacia delante hasta que llegamos a los baños y me empujo encima de un desagüe.-¡Quitate la ropa!- me dijo el enfermero con cara de salido, viendo que no me movía , me quitó las cosas que tenia en las manos de mala manera- ¿quieres que te ayude preciosa?- dijo acercándose a mí, no lo vi venir, me golpeó en la cara y me tiró al suelo, empezó a arrancarme la ropa, cuando me dejó desnuda y temblorosa en el suelo se agachó y me levantó del suelo tirándome del pelo.

-No por favor, no me haga daño- dije llorando.

-¡ENTRA AHÏ!- me volvió a empujar y caí al suelo, estaba aterrorizada, las lagrimas no me dejaban ver nada- Ponte en pie muñequita- dijo el enfermero, me arratré hacia la pared que tenía a mis espaldas para ayudarme a levantarme, cuando lo conseguí me tapé mi desnudez- ¡OH! pequeña, no llores- dijo con ironía y sonriendo, se volvió a acercar a mi y yo me encogí contra la pared- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE PONGAS EN PIE!- me chilló enfadado, entonces escuché como se abría una puerta.

-James- dijo otra voz masculina.

-Que quieres Alistair- dijo de mala manera James.

-Déjala tranquila, no ves que es solo una niña- dijo la voz que acababa de entrar en los baños.

-¿Una niña?, dices, aqui se tratan a todos por igual, es más el director me ha encargado personalmente que me haga cargo de esto- dijo despectivamente mirándome.

-Daré parte de tí, aunque eso me cueste el empleo, y esto será cerrado.

-¿Crees en serio que los de fuera no saben lo que ocurre con estos locos?, jajajjajajjajajajja- se rió James- lo saben y les da igual estos pobres infelices, les da igual a sus propias familias, ¿crees que a los directivos les importa algo?, no viejo , mientras sigan ganando dinero con este lugar, así que ocúpate de tus asuntos viejo loco que yo me ocuparé de esta muñequita, ¡TU!- dijo refiriéndose a mi- .levantate y juntate esto por los pelos y todo el cuerpo- dijo lanzándome una pastilla de jabón.

-NNnno dejaré que le hagas lo mismo que a las demás- dijo el anciano.

-¿Todavía sigues ahí viejo?- dijo James burlándose del anciano.

-¡Alistair!- nos sobresaltó la voz del director a los tres- ¿que haces aquí?, deberías estar en el comedor guardando la cena, no aquí, maldito viejo, ve a tu sitio ¡YA!- ordenó el director al anciano enfermero.

-Sssi sseñor director- tartamudeó el anciano y salió de los baños.

-James acaba de una vez, después del baño y el corte de pelo, llevalá a su cuarto, hoy se queda sin cenar-dijo el director saliendo de los baños.

-Si señor director- dijo James a las espaldas del director, entonces el director se paró en el umbral de la puerta y dijo

- Por cierto James, ya sabes las reglas, puedes jugar con ella, pero no dejes marcas ¿entendido?.

-Si señor director- contestó James sonriente, la puerta del baño se cerró tras el director. James se giró hacia mi- ¿has acabado de juntarte el jabón muñequita?.

-Ssssssssiiii- dije temblando de miedo y de frío, el jabón era puro desinfectante hecho pastilla para sitios como este donde se temía las plagas de piojos y demás cosas de esta época donde la sanidad era muy precaria.

-¡SI QUE!- dijo James

-Ssssi sssssssssssseñorr-.

-¡OH la muñequita¿ tiene frío?, ahora se te quitará, James se giró y cogió una especie de manguera y presionó un botón de la pared, de repente me vi contra la pared empujada por el fuerte chorro de agua, que estaba helada, me puse puse mirando a la pared- Ábrete de piernas- me ordenó James- Vamos a desenjabonar bien ese trasero,¡ girate!- me ordenó, me puse de cara a James- No cierres las piernas- entonces noté toda la presión del agua entre mis muslos, intentaba taparme con las manos- Extiende los brazos- me dijo James sonriente, estaba disfrutando con todo aquello- Bien ya está bien limpito ese lindo cuerpo, ven aquí- me ordenó extendiéndome uno de sus brazos, viendo que no me movía fue James quien se acercó a mi, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el mío, Vamos Alice, no seas mala- ¡PLAF! me cruzó la cara- si quieres que sea bueno contigo, se buena conmigo- dijo deslizando sus manos por mis brazos, una de sus manos se dirigía a mi pecho derecho y apretó.

-¡NO, por favor!, no me haga daño- le supliqué.

-Si vas a disfrutar más que yo- dijo sonriente, acercó su cara a la mía.

-No, no por favor, se lo suplico- dije retirando mi cara de la suya.

-¡Estate quieta!, si no quieres que te haga más daño del necesario- dijo sujetándome por el pelo para obligarme a mirarlo, entonces me chupó la cara, estaba aterrada, aquel enfermero me iba a hacer daño.

-¡SOCORRO!- ¡PLAFF!otro guantazo.

-Si chilla, eso me excita más, nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ¿por que crees que pusieron los baños en el segundo piso?, para que nadie escuchara nada.

-¡AAAAAAHH!

-Si, eso es chilla- me susurro al oido, pegó su cuerpo al mío y pude notar su erección, empecé a llorar, ¡DIOS MIO QUE VENGA ALGUIEN! chillé en mi cabeza, ¡Pofavor!. de pronto se abrió la puerta del baño.

HASTA AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAP, GRACIAS A MAFER HALE CULLEN Y AL 23 POR LEERME, ESPERO NO RETRASARME MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ANIMOS, BESITOS PARA TODOS


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3 VEJACIONES.

**ALICE:**

**-**James, por Dios es que lo tienes que que hacer con todas estas...- dijo una voz femenina.

-Vamos VIctoria, no me fastidies- dijo James interrumpiendo a Victoria.

-Venga, deja a esa infeliz, le tengo que cortar el pelo- dijo Victoria- Tu- dijo refiriéndose a mi- coge una toalla, sécate y ponte el uniforme ¡YA!- me ordeno la enfermera. Me aparté de James y cogi una toalla mugrienta que estaba colgada de la pared. Me puse el uniforme, que era un camison que me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla.- James el director quiere que vayas al sotano- le informó Victoria.

-Esta bien- dijo James, me dirigió una mirada que me puso los pelos de punta- Nos veremos pronto muñequita- dijo mirándome mientras me secaba.

-Venga, no tengo toda la noche- me dijo la enfermera. Me agarro del brazo y tiró de mi hacia un taburete y me sentó de golpe- bien vamos a ver- dijo Victoria, cogiendo la punta de mis cabellos, empezó a cortarme mi pelo largo, me quedé observando como caían mis mechones y empecé a pensar en lo que me esperaba en este lugar, el problema era que mis pensamientos no se acercaban a la realidad.

Cuando terminó de cortarme el pelo Victoria me llevo a mi habitación, que era más una celda, me empujo dentro, había un colchón mal oliente y una escupidera- Ya sabrás para que sirve ¿no?- me dijo Victoria al fijarse en que me quedé mirando aquella asquerosa escupidera- Si la usas, por la mañana la coges y la llevas al baño y la limpias- se dispuso a marcharse cuando Victoria se giró hacia mi y cerró la puerta- por cierto no te acerques a James, es mío- dijo con tono posesivo. Levanté mi mirada con gesto de asco .

-¿Crees de verdad que he sido yo quien se ha acercado a él?- dije furiosa.

-Vaya si la pequeña zorrita , tiene agallas- me soltó- vosotras solo sois un juego para él a mi me quiere, estúpida.- Guardé silencio , me dispuse a darme la vuelta, cuando Victoria me golpeó en la cabeza y caí al suelo, Victoria me agarró del cuello, el golpe me dejó atontada, noté que empezaba a sangrar- ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME LA ESPALDA!, ESTÚPIDA- me chilló Victoria a la cara- NO eres nadie, no eres nada, solo otro desperdicio de esta sociedad- soltó mi cuello de mala manera- James no es el único que se divierte con vosotras, no lo olvides- abrió la puerta y salió.

Me quedé tirada en el suelo encogida por el miedo, el frío y el hambre que sentía, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve tirada, me llevé la mano a la herida de la cabeza,¡ay!, tenía una pequeña brecha, pensé en tumbarme en el colchón, pero olía peor que el suelo. Así que me acurruqué en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, que no era mucho, la celda solo tenía 12 pasos de pared a pared, cerré los ojos y contuve las lagrimas, pero fracase en mi intento.

De pronto escuché voces a traves de la puerta, la puerta de mi celda se abrió y lo único que llegué a ver fue la silueta de James y otra persona muy alta.

-NO no no, por favor- supliqué.

-Agárrala Felix- dijo James. Entonces noté que unas enormes manos me agarraban muy fuerte, me puso contra la pared, entonces James metió sus manos debajo del uniforme y me arrancó las bragas- Ahora si que vamos a divertirnos muñequita.

, POR FAVOR- chillé cuando noté el miembro de James dentro de mi.

-¡OH sI!, grita pequeña zorra- dijo James , noté sus manos en mi parte delantera, cuando movió una de sus manos cerca de mi cara, le mordí la mano- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ZORRA- me golpeó- ¿quieres jugar duro?, entonces saco su miembro de mis nalgas, Felix me giro, me obligó a ponerme de rodillas, James me puso su miembro delante de mi cara, yo cerré la boca, pero entonces me agarró de los pocos pelos de mi cabeza y tiro fuerte.

-AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaOMMMMM- aprovechó mi chillido para meterme su miembro en la boca, empezó a arremeter contra mi boca, me dieron ansias y no pude reprimir el vomito que vino justo cuando James llegaba a su climax.

-Seras guarra- dijo James, Félix me soltó en el suelo, donde me revolvía de dolor y de asco mientras seguía devolviendo- Venga Félix ahora tu- dijo James agarrándome él ahora, me puso de cara a Félix.

-No, no por favor, dejadme, os lo suplico.

-¿Has oído Félix ?, encima de que la hacemos vibrar de placer se queja- dijo James. Entonces James agarró mis piernas ,mientras Félix se acercaba a nosotros, Félix medía como dos metros de alto, se bajó los pantalones, y estaba totalmente empalmado, me agarró por los hombros y se introdujo en mi, chillé de dolor.

-Si, eso es, chilla pequeña, ¡CHILLA!- dijo James en mi oído, yo chillaba de dolor con cada arremetida de Félix contra mí , James me tocaba el clítoris, cuando note vibrar el miembro de Félix lo sacó de mi, James me arrodilló en el suelo y Félix se corrió en mi cara. Me soltaron como basura en el suelo y se fueron. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, seguía tirada en el suelo, había sangre que salía de entre mis muslos y de mi trasero, la barriga me dolía muchisimo, intenté levantarme pero un dolor me atravesó todo el cuerpo, y volví a tumbarme en el suelo, encogí todo lo que pude mi cuerpo, me daba igual tener la cabeza metida de lleno en mi propio vómito.

Cuando desperté estaba encima del colchón de mi celda, había un cuenco de sopa y un trozo de pan y una nota de papel.

**_ Pequeña siento lo ocurrido, esos dos desgraciados siempre se salen con la suya, intenta no levantarte, te curé las heridas como pude, te tuve que coser la vagina y el ano, la boca tambien la tienes dolorida, te he dejado sopa y pan, tendras hambre, siento lo que te hicieron ALISTAIR. Cuando leas la nota rompela y métela dentro del colchón . Esta noche pasaré a ver como sigues._**

Así lo hice, rompi en trocitos muy pequeños la nota y la metí en el colchón, intenté comer algo, pero no pude me dolía la garganta, como me decía Alistair intenté moverme lo menos posible, Pero que pasaba con el director ¿no me echaría en falta?, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hoy me quería ver en su despacho, me pasé todo el día durmiendo, me dolía todo y la única salida a aquel tormento eran mis sueños. Noté como entraban en mi celda, me giré para ver quien era.

-Tranquila pequeña soy yo, Alistair- me encogí en el colchón- no te haré daño, acabo de llegar del pueblo de denunciar lo que te hicieron, espero que esta vez se lo tomen más en serio, lo siento de veras, ayer tenía que haber estado aquí en guardando las celdas pero el director me mando al pueblo, el muy desgraciado seguro que sabía...- el anciano me miró y vió el gesto de tristeza que tenía y no continuo hablando, miró al cuenco de sopa y el pan y vió que no había probado bocado.

-¿Cuantas horas llevo inconsciente?- pregunté en un susurro por el dolor de mi garganta.

-¿Horas?, pequeña llevas dos días inconsciente.

-Dos días, pero...

-No te preocupes, está todo controlado, ahora lo importante es que te recuperes bien- dijo con mirada triste.

-¿Que es lo que me han hecho?- dije

-Pequeña no creo que sea bueno que...

-Por favor, Alistair- le interrumpí- quiero saber que daño me han hecho.

-Esta bien, te he tenido que coser la vagina y el ano por desgarramiento severo, y en la boca tienes abrasiones a causa del vomito y por la fueza con la que...

Me derrumbe, no podía más, en un solo día había entrado en el infierno sabiendo que nunca saldría de este lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

** CAP 4 NOCHE DE GRITOS.**

**ALISTAIR:**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Alice sufrió la agresión, la pobre niña no podía dar ni un paso, la habían dejado muy mal parada. Volví a la policia para ver que medidas iban a tomar, y ya tenían que haber hablado con el director, por que me echaron de la comisaria, diciendo que era un viejo loco. No sabía que podía decirle a Alice para que se consolara, dejó de comer, de beber incluso había días que ni hablaba conmigo, la pobre niña la habían enterrado viva en aquel espantoso lugar, entonces se me ocurrió averiguar donde vivía para hablar con los padres de la niña y convencerles de que su hija esta en peligro si no la sacan de Bell river.

Llegando el mediodía llegué a la casa que me habían indicado, me encontré con una sirvienta que estaba en el jardín.

-Disculpe, ¿es esta la casa de los señores Delorian?

-Si es aquí,¿ que desea?- dijo la sirvienta.

-¿Podía hablar con la señora de la casa?.

-La señora falleció hará cosa de una semana, y el señor dependiendo de quien se trate, lo recibirá o no, ¿de que se trata?

-Se trata de la hija de la señora, la señorita Alice- dije, la cara de la sirvienta cambio por completo.

-Lo envía para decirnos que moriremos todos ¿verdad?, es eso- dijo con mucho miedo.

- No, no se trata de eso, vengo para que el señor se apiade de la pequeña y la saque de Bell River- explique.

-Pues entonces será mejor que se vaya por donde ha venido, la niña acabo en Bell River por culpa del señor,si me disculpa, si el señor me ve hablando así mandará que me azoten- dijo la sirvienta mirando a todos los lados y entró en la casa.

Volvía al psiquiátrico, pensando en lo que me había dicho la sirvienta " lo envía para decirnos que moriremos todos", ¿A que se refería la sirvienta?, ¿como le diría a la pequeña que su madre había muerto?, ahora que lo pensaba, la pobre niña estaba sola en este mundo, si por su padrastro fuera no saldría nunca de Bell River, ahora entendía la pena de Alice, las pesadillas que tenía acompañadas por gritos y lagrimas, ea desgarrador escucharla, **"" Morire aqui, no saldré nunca, nunca"". **Ahora entendía un poco mejor por que se había deprimido entre lo que le había pasado dentro y lo que no tenía fuera, se encontraba sola en este maldito mundo, donde el dinero lo mueve todo. No podía deja que terminara como los demás Alice no, pero como hacerlo.

**ALICE:**

Hacía dos semanas que no comía ni bebía nada, había días que ni tenía ganas de hablar, a pesar de que me recuperara físicamente de la agresión, psicologicamente se me iba la cabeza, me encerraba en mi misma, por las noches me unía al griterio de los demás enfermos, como suelen decir **""cada loco con su tema""**. Había noches que solo escuchaba a los demás, gritar sus propios miedos, mi miedo saber que no iba a salir de allí con vida, esperaba con alegría aquel bendito día en el que mi corazón dejaría de latir, pero mis visiones no me decían nada, pensé en adelantar el acontecimiento suicidándome, pero las visiones no me aseguraban el resultado. Alistair me contó lo que había sucedido en la comisaría y con mi madre. Entonces le explique que lo de mi madre ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que sucediera.

-Pppero como- dijo sorprendido.

-Lo vi en mi cabeza, no sé explicarlo, también vi la muerte de mi padre- miré a Alistair y su expresión era de incredulidad o de estar pensando que mi madre y padrastrotenían una razon de peso para meterme en este asqueroso lugar.

-¿Entonces predices el futuro?, o mejor dicho la muerte, ¡Vaya!- dijo Alistair quedándose pensativo- jajajajajajjajajajajajajjjaaa- se río el anciano sobresáltandome- por eso...jajajajaja la sirvienta me ...jajajajajajja dijo que...jajajajajaja.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-pregunté de mal humor.

-Perdona, pequeña, es que había algo que me dijo una de las sirvientas de tu casa, que me dejó con una duda y ahora jajajajajjajaaa, la he entendido- dijo, viendo que no cogía el chiste se explicó- la sirvienta me dijo que si tu me habías enviado para decirles si iban a morir todos y ahora lo he entendido- viendo que no me hizo gracia- La verdad dicho así no tiene tanta gracia, perdona Alice.

Pasados seis meses desde que llegué a Bell River, las vejaciones y humillaciones se hicieron permanentes, James se había encaprichado de mi, le divertía verme sufrir chillar, suplicar y contra más desvalida, desesperada y acobardada te veía mas disfrutaba, Alistair intentó defenderme en más de una ocasión, en una de esas ocasiones, cuando vino a verme de noche, estaba lleno de golpes, ¡Pobre anciano!, era el único que intentaba que no perdiera en la inmensidad de la locura en la que se hallaban los demás enfermos, se negaba a dejarme caer en la locura absoluta, me hablaba, me hacía compañía, me llevaba comida, que no me comía. Me negaba a seguir con vida.

Una de las noches que me quedé escuchando los gritos de los demás enfermos, había uno me parece que se llama Alec, que una de las noches estaba especialmente alterado, _**""Ya vienen, están cerca, lo noto" "nos mataran a todos, no dejaran que me vaya", "estan cerca demasiado cerca"**_, Me intrigaba , ¿a que se referiría?, sonaba aterrado como si el mismo demonio le persiguiera, entonces se escucharon las puertas,¡OH NO JAMES!, me acurruque en el colchón, **¡no, no ,no , no POR FAVOR, que no vengan a por mi!, ¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! **, me puse a temblar, meti la cabeza entre la piernas y empecé a mecerme, entonces lo que más me temía James venía a por mi.

**BUENO ¿QUE LES VA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA?, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN DEJANDO MUCHOS REWIES., ESTE CAP ES CORTO, PERO LO BUENO SI ES BREVE DOS VECES BUENO, JEJEJJEJE, PREPARENSE PARA LO PEOR.**

**GRACIAS A AL23, MAFER HALE CULLEN Y LINCE 22 POR LEERME Y DARME ANIMOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD.**


	5. Chapter 5

** CAP5 INDEFENSA **

**ALICE:**

James abrió la puerta de mi celda, yo intentaba evadirme de lo que iba a pasar.

-Sal de ahí- dijo James.

-No por favor, te lo suplico- dije levantándome del colchón, salí de la celda, James me agarró del brazo, me zarandeo y me tiró al suelo.

-Vamos, escoria- me apresuró- Félix abre la celda de Alec, parece que hoy necesita desahogarse- Félix obedeció a la orden de James- ¡Vamos entra!- me odenó.

-Por favor, no- dije agarrándome a los pies de James, en plan suplica. James se deshizo de mi agarre de una patada, y entré en la celda a gatas, me fallaban las fuerzas, James se desesperó de mi lentitud, me agarró del camisón y me puso en pie de mala manera.

-Mira Alec hoy te traemos un regalito, jajjajajajaja- se rió James, me quito el camisón dejándome indefensa ante el umbral de la puerta- espero que no te importe que la compartamos.

-No, slup, mmmm parece rica si, si, si la quiero slupppppppppppssss- dijo una voz dentro de la celda.

-Vamos entra- dijo James empujándome dentro de la celda a oscuras, noté como James y Félix entraban y cerraban la puerta tras ellos quedando a oscuras con aquellos tres indeseables. En la oscuridad plena, indefensa noté como tres pares de manos, no dejaban rincón de mi cuerpo si tocar, chupar, morder, luego tres miembros arremetiendo contra mi , en mi boca, en mi trasero y en mi vagina, ya ni me molestaba en chillar, me zarandeaban a su gusto, cuando los tres acabaron, me sacaron a patadas de la celda de Alec y me dejaron en el suelo del pasillo. James fue hasta el final del pasillo y abrió algunas celdas de las cuales salieron solo hombres, las enfermas, se asomaron a la rejilla de sus puertas.

-Señores - dijo en plan espectáculo- Hoy en primicia para Bell River, podréis aparearos con la estrella de este centro, Alice Brandon- dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Félix. El cual me agarró y me ató a unos grilletes que sobresalían del suelo y del techo dejándome con los brazos y piernas abiertos con mi desnudez a merced de cualquiera de los enfermos , las lagrimas me caían por las mejillas y me llegaban hasta humedecerme los pechos.

-Por favor- dije en un susurro- no, por favor os lo suplico- y en un ultimo arranque de furia- ¡MATADME DE UNA VEZ!- A mi grito todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas en mi.

-Ejem- dijo James volviendo a llamar la atención de los enfermos sobre él- Como iba diciendo, esto es en primicia y para ver que hacéis lo que se os manda, Félix, Victoria y yo nos quedaremos para mirar. ¿Que os parece?- preguntó James, viendo que nadie contestaba- ¡CONTESTAD MISERABLES!.

-Bien,señor, nos parece bien- contestaron los hombres, algunos con sonrisas malévolas y otros haciendo cosas asquerosas con la boca y con la lengua. Cuando empezaron a acercarse, vi como Victoria , Félix y James se situaban detrás de la puerta que separaba las celdas del pasillo para ir al comedor y a las demás celdas del piso superior e inferior. Noté como lenguas, manos y miembros se satisfacían con mi cuerpo colgado e indefenso. Escuchaba las risas y burlas de los tres enfermeros, quien encima les daban idea a los enfermos para que me hicieran ciertas cosas, James al ver que no le satisfacía lo que veía, le dijo a Félix que me soltara de los grilletes, cuando caí al suelo, parecía un cervatillo en mitad de una manada de lobos. Cuando acabaron los enfermos o se aburrieron los enfermeros, me dejaron en el suelo, noté como James se acercaba a mi cuerpo encogido por el dolor que sentía, noté que me agarró de los pelos y me hizo levantar la cabeza para que mirara hacía donde los enfermeros habían estado viendo todo el espectáculo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, cuando enfoqué mi vista pude ver a Alistair, atado, golpeado y amordazado, Félix tambien le obligaba a mirarme agarrándole por el cuello para que no desviara la mirada. Entonces noté la respiración de James cerca de mi oído y me susurro.

-No sabes, lo excitado que está tu amigo Alistair con todo el espectáculo, jajajjaajjjajajjaajja.

-,¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- chillé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba, ya no solo estaba herida físicamente si no en el poco ego que me quedaba, el único "amigo" que tenía en este lugar, había sido testigo de mi mayor humillación. Sabía que lo que me decía James de la excitación de Alistair era mentira, pero ya no podría mirar a Alistair a la cara, me moría de vergüenza, no era lo mismo que él se imaginara lo que me hacían sin entrar en detalles y distinto era que lo viera, que viera en lo que me había convertido, en la puta de Bell River. Si no era a mí a la que obligaban hacer las cosas, obligaban a cualquiera de los enfermos si no nos golpeaban, siempre claro que no dejaran marcas, como bien decía el director, que estaba al tanto de todo lo que me hacían a mi y a los enfermos y miraba hacía otro lado.

**JAMES:**

-James, venga a mi despacho- me ordenó el director. Estaba en el sótano, en la sala de electroshock recogiendo a una de las pacientes. Llamé a Félix para que subiera a la paciente, me dirigí al despacho del director, llamé a la puerta y me dio permiso para pasar- James esta noche tengo reunión con el consejo de administración. Asi que esta noche estás al mando, encárgate de todo- me dijo el director, quedándose pensativo.

-Señor, ¿va todo bien?- pregunté viendo el gesto de preocupación del director.

-No, nada va bien, el consejo de administración me ha llamado a causa de otra carta de ese estúpido viejo de Alistair, ese maldito...- dijo el director sin acabar la frase, se notaba que estaba de un humor de perros- James si te pidiera un favor ¿lo harías?.

-Claro que sí, señor, lo que quiera- dije servicialmente.

-Quiero que hagas callar a ese maldito viejo, haz lo que sea, lo que sea necesario, no quiero que vuelva a molestar al consejo de administración con sus locuras. - dijo el director en un tono serio y desesperado, al que no estaba acostumbrado, ya que el director jamás se dejaba influir por las estupideces del viejo Alistair, algo muy gordo tenía que haber escrito en la carta dirigida al consejo de administración para que el director me pidiera que me encargara de él.

-Si no manda nada más, me retiro- dije a modo de despedida viendo que el director seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir cuando el director me dijo.

- Por cierto, que tal va la chica nueva, ¿Alice, no?- dijo el director, mirándome a los ojos, seguro que había sido la estúpida de Victoria, la que se había ido de la lengua, mira que estaba harto de decirle que las enfermas solo eran un juego para mí que a quien quería era a ella, maldita estúpida, el director viendo que no contestaba dijo- No te preocupes, solo quiero saber de ella. James tu siempre has sido mi más fiel servidor en este lugar, hice bien en recogerte de la calle y darte cobijo.

-La chica está bien, y si, le he cogido cierto cariño- dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. El director se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la ventana para mirar al exterior, vi su gesto preocupado y dije- pero a pesar del cariño que le tengo, siempre respetando su norma, jugar sin marcar- el director se volvió hacia mi, sonriendo.

-Bien, James, bien- dijo el director pasándose la mano por la barbilla.

-Señor- dije viendo que el director no me decía nada- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero...¿que es lo que ha escrito ese viejo loco?.

-Ese mal nacido ha dado pelos y señales de lo que hacemos en este centro y ha dado nombre y apellidos de los que llevais acabo esas _**"prácticas"**_. Lo que ya tienes que dar por hecho es que el consejo de administración vendrá para ver las instalaciones y a interrogaros , así que quiero que prepares a Félix y Victoria, para que sepan que atenerse- me explicó el director- por lo que te pido que sea esta noche cuando te encargues del viejo Alistair y si me admites una idea, viendo el cariño que el viejo presta por la muchacha nueva, amenazalo con hacerle daño a la muchacha si es preciso, hazlo que sea, ¿entendido?.

El director me acaba de dar una idea estupenda un autentico espectáculo, sali sonriendo del despacho, llamé a Félix y Victoria, les expliqué lo que me había contado el director y mi plan para esta noche.

**ALISTAIR:**

Me encontraba en mi celda, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dije-¡ pom pom,! volvieron a insistir- ¡Adelante- repetí- ¡pom pom!, me levanté de mi camastro para abrir la puerta, lo único que recuerdo es una mano enorme dirigiéndose a mi cara, noté que me llevaban arrastras por el largo pasillo que llevaba a las celdas de los enfermos, lo próximo que visualicé fue a Victoria y a Félix atándome de pies y manos y amordazándome, después Félix se fue donde estaba James que abrió la celda de Alice.

-Sal de ahí- dijo James.

-No por favor, te lo suplico- dijo Alice saliendo de su celda, James le agarró del brazo, la zarandeo y la tiró al suelo.

-Vamos, escoria- le apresuró James a Alice- Félix abre la celda de Alec, parece que hoy necesita desahogarse- Félix obedeció a la orden de James- ¡Vamos entra!- le ordenó James a Alice.

-Por favor, no- dijo agarrándose a los pies de James, en plan suplica. James se deshizo de su agarre de una patada, y la chica entró en la celda a gatas, me revolví entre mis amarres, James se desesperó de la lentitud de Alice y la agarró del camisón y la puso en pie de mala manera. Victoria me susurró al oído.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te vas de la lengua, viejo loco- dijo agarrándome de los cabellos para obligarme a mirar lo que iba a pasar, entonces miré como James decía.

-Mira Alec hoy te traemos un regalito, jajjajajajaja- se rió James, le quito el camisón dejándola indefensa ante el umbral de la puerta- espero que no te importe que la compartamos- volví a revolverme en las ataduras, mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas nada más que de pensar lo que le podía ocurrir aquella niña de 17 años, por mi culpa, entonces escuché la voz de Alec desde dentro de su celda.

-No, slup, mmmm parece rica si, si, si la quiero slupppppppppppssss.**_( lo de slup es como haciendo cosas con la lengua en plan salido)._**

-Vamos entra- dijo James empujándo a Alice dentro de la celda a oscuras, entonces vi como James y Félix entraban y cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm- intenté desatarme de los amarres.

-¿Que dices?- dijo Victoria a modo de burla, entonces me quito la mordaza.

-No le hagais daño, por favor, para esto Victoria, por favor, desmentiré todo lo que he dicho ante el consejo de administración, pero por favor, para esto, haré lo que queráis, te lo suplico- dije a Victoria que hacía pucheros para burlarse de mi.

-¡OH! pobrecito viejo, pobrecita niña que le están dando lo que se merece, y todo por tu culpa viejo estúpido- dijo dándome un guantazo en la cara, entonces me agarró de la cara por la barbilla y apretó- Pobre anciano desvalido e indefenso , no llores- dijo haciendo otro puchero, todavía falta lo mejor- dijo Victoria.

-¿A que te refieres?- dije alarmado y removiéndome a ver si conseguía soltarme, entonces Victoria se dispuso a amordazarme de nuevo- ¿A que te refierespfmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?- no me dejó terminar la frase.

-Ahora lo verás - dijo sonriendo diabólicamente, me volvió a sujetar la cabeza para que no retirará la mirada. Entonces vi como sacaban a patadas a Alice de la celda de Alec, la dejaron en el suelo del pasillo. James fue hasta el final del pasillo y abrió algunas celdas de las cuales salieron solo hombres, las enfermas, se asomaron a la rejilla de sus puertas.

-Señores - dijo en plan espectáculo- Hoy en primicia para Bell River, podréis aparearos con la estrella de este centro, Alice Brandon- dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Félix. El cual agarró a Alice y la ató a unos grilletes que sobresalían del suelo y del techo dejándola con los brazos y piernas abiertos con su desnudez a merced de cualquiera de los enfermos , las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas . Parecía que estaba susurrando algo que no llegué a escuchar, de pronto Alice chilló.

- ¡MATADME DE UNA VEZ!- A su grito todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas en ella, me removí, ¡NO, POR FAVOR, DIOS, NO PERMITAS ESTO, POR FAVOR, supliqué en mi cabeza, intenté retirar la mirada pero Victoria me lo impidió.

-Ejem- dijo James volviendo a llamar la atención de los enfermos sobre él- Como iba diciendo, esto es en primicia y para ver que hacéis lo que se os manda, Félix, Victoria y yo nos quedaremos para mirar. ¿Que os parece?- preguntó James, viendo que nadie contestaba- ¡CONTESTAD MISERABLES!.

-Bien,señor, nos parece bien- contestaron los hombres, algunos con sonrisas malévolas y otros haciendo cosas asquerosas con la boca y con la lengua. Cuando empezaron a acercarse a ella, vi como Félix y James se situaban al lado mía y de Victoria, entonces fue Félix el que me sujeto la cabeza, mientras los enfermos abusaban de Alice, Victoria y James empezaron a restregarse como animales mientras veían aquella aberración. Ví como lenguas, manos y miembros se satisfacían con el cuerpo colgado e indefenso de Alice, las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos, suplicando por que sucediera algo que impidiera aquel sufrimiento a Alice. Escuchaba las risas y burlas de los tres enfermeros, quien encima les daban idea a los enfermos para que le hicieran ciertas cosas, James al ver que no le satisfacía lo que veía, le dijo a Félix que soltara de los grilletes a la pequeña Alice que cayó al suelo inerte, parecía un cervatillo en mitad de una manada de lobos. Cuando acabaron los enfermos o se aburrieron los enfermeros, la dejaron en el suelo, entonces James se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha encogido por el dolor y lo agarró de los pelos y la hizo levantar la cabeza para que mirara hacía donde estaba yo con Félix y Victoria, parecía que le costaba visualizar lo que tenía delante entonces me vió atado, golpeado y amordazado, Félix tambien me obligaba a mirarla agarrándome por el cuello para que no desviara la mirada. Entonces vi a James susurrarle algo al oído a Alice, entonces escuché el grito más desgarrador.

-,¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- chilló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ya no solo estaba herida físicamente si no en el poco ego que le quedaba, el único "amigo" que tenía en este lugar, había sido testigo de su mayor humillación. En los ojos de la pequeña vi su vergüenza, vi que ya no podría mirarme a la cara, no era lo mismo que yo me imaginara lo que le hacían suplicando a Dios que me equivocara , cuando acabaron vi que dejaban a Alice en su celda desnuda y malherida. Cuando se acercó James, me desataron y me quitaron la mordaza, entonces intenté arremeter con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban contra James.

-¡DESGRACIADOS!- James me empujo contra una mesa y me metí el pico de la mesa en mitad de la espalda- ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chillé de dolor, cuando me recuperé del golpe- Desraciados, hijos de mala madre- dije entre sollozos- ¡DIOS OS CASTIGARA, IRÉ DONDE HAGA FALTA, AUNQUE ME MATEIS, OS ASEGURO QUE PAGAREIS POR TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE LE HABEIS HECHO PASAR A ALICE, DESGRACIADOS. Entonces Victoria se acercó a James y dijo.

-Me parece que este viejo estúpido no ha entendido la lección,¿ Félix?- entonces noté como Félix me levantaba del suelo apretándome el cuello.

-Vamos a ver si te enteras viejo todo lo que hagas a partir de ahora, la chica lo sufrirá multiplicado por 5, asi que yo de ti tendría mucho cuidado con lo que hago, si no quieres tener una segunda sesión de lo de esta noche- me dijo Victoria mientras se restregaba con James- ¡SUELTALE FÉLIX!- caí al suelo sin aire.

**ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE LEERME POR LO QUE LE HE HECHO A ALICE EN ESTE CAPITULO. **

**GRACIAS A: LINCE22, MAFER HALE CULLEN, MARY CULLEN Y AL23 ESPERO VUESTROS REWIES. BESITOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP6 ESTA ES LA NOCHE 1ª parte**

**ALISTAIR:**

Han pasado 4 meses desde que...todavía me costaba pensar en... lo que paso. Había perdido todo el contacto con la pequeña, después de la humillación que pasó la pobre había perdido toda relación con la realidad, la veía vagar por los pasillos, en la sala de descanso se aislaba de los demás, cuando a lo mejor algún enfermo de los que participaron en... la molestaba o intentaba hacerle algo me encargaba de espantarlo, era lo único que me había permitido hacer el director después de haber desmentido todo lo que dije en la carta que mande al consejo de administración. Cuando espantaba algún paciente Alice ni levantaba la mirada y cuando lo hacía parecía que miraba a través de mí. Ya no conocía a nadie ni nada, estaba escuchimizada, tenía el cuerpo engarrotado, encogido, de lo mal que estaba, James había perdido el interés en ella, era lo único bueno que le veía a aquella situación, si había que verle algo bueno. Lo que deseaba en mi interior era que se hiciera justicia, yo era un hombre religioso creyente, y no le deseaba mal nadie desde hace 4 meses atrás, quería venganza, quería que Dios me mandara la oportunidad de vengarme y si no era Dios que viniera el diablo y venderle mi alma, ya llegados a este momento no me importaba, quería venganza. Quería que sufrieran tanto o más que la pequeña Alice, todavía no olvidaba su mirada de vergüenza cuando vió que yo había sido testigo de su vergüenza. de su humillación, de su ultraje, de aquel acto tan repugnante. Al principio intentés seguir con nuestra "relación" de amistad, pero yo no era capaz de mirarla a la cara ni ella a mi, hablábamos sin mirarnos y cada visita mía era como un castigo para Alice podía verlo en la mirada de la pequeña, preguntándose por que no hice nada por detener aquella barbaridad y yo me sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudarla, consolarla, que no pude soportarlo y dejé de ir a verla y fue cuando el director le puso de tratamiento electroshock, tratamiento que hacía que los pacientes cayeran en la oscuridad absoluta , en el caso de ALice como he dicho antes, su mente se borró, ente el trauma de violaciones, vejaciones, torturas y encima el electroshock, habían desfragmentado su mente hasta diluirla en un gran agujero negro. DE repente estallaron truenos y relámpagos y empezó a llover como nunca había visto, me asomé a la ventana para ver el jardín. Me dispuse a rezar.

-Dios, solo quiero venganza para hacer justicia, dame la oportunidad, te lo suplico. Vendo mi alma, entrego mi vida para que haya justicia para esa pequeña,entonces escuché como si arañaran el cristal de mi ventana y la ventana se abrió , me giré despacio con la sensación de que me observaban desde dentro de mi habitación, entonces una sombra se movió de esquina a esquina de mi celda parpadeé incrédulo, era imposible, me estaba volviendo loco, pero entonces algo se volvió a mover dentro de mi celda, golpeó la lampara de mi mesilla y cayó al suelo, dejando mi celda a oscuras. Muerto de miedo, me pegué a la ventana, esperé unos minutos y no pasó nada, así que me armé de valor y fui palpando en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la puerta de mi celda, cuando me disponía a abrirla, otro movimiento me dejó helado, me volví y con la luz de los rayos vislumbré una silueta delante de la ventana.

-¿Haaaaaayyyyyyyy aaaalguien ahí?- dije muerto de miedo. Viendo que la silueta no se movía, volvi a intentar abrir la puerta para salir corriendo.

-Si no te importa, prefiero que dejes la puerta cerrada- dijo una voz masculina que me sonó musical- lo digo para hablar más tranquilos sobre tu petición.

-¿Qqquiieeeeen eeeeeereesss?

-Eso lo podemos dejar para más tarde, lo importante aquí y ahora es tu petición - dijo la silueta.

-¿Qqqqqque peticiónnnn?

-La de venganza para hacer justicia, por... ¿como has dicho?, asi para una pequeña, ¿me equivoco?- me preguntó la silueta- Tu plegaria ha sido escuchada, ¿no es lo que querías?.

-Ssiiiiiii pero como...- dije un poco más tranquilo- ¿Eres un ángel? o el dia...- no me atreví a terminar la palabra.

- Jajjajajajajaj, te puedo decir que no soy ni ángel ni un demonio si es eso lo que temes- me dijo la silueta.

-¿Entonces que eres?.

-Digamos que soy la oportunidad que estabas pidiendo para vengar a esa pobre niña, no sin dar algo a cambio claro- dijo la silueta, ya más tranquilo di unos pasos hacia la silueta, alejándome de la puerta, la verdad no sé si era muy buena idea, pero si era por la pequeña Alice, haría lo que fuera, ahora no me voy arrepentir, ahora que casi podía tocar esa oportunidad con la punta de mis dedos, en ese momento estalló un rayo que iluminó la cara de la silueta, asustado volví a retroceder los pasos que había adelantado para acercarme a la silueta, lo único que llegué a ver fueron unos ojos como rubís, rojos como la lava de un volcán y un rostro que parecía esculpido en mármol blanco- Haces bien en temerme.

-Pppero qqque eres, que mal he convocado- dije asustado de nuevo.

-Dejémonos de rodeos, soy un vampiro que he venido en busca de alguien que está aquí encerrado, tu no me has convocado, sencillamente ha sido una casualidad , que antes de que entráramos he oído tu plegaria y he preferido hacer las cosas más disimuladamente a como tenía pensado hacerlo, ya que nuestra presencia no debe ser conocida por nadie.

-Un vvvvampiiroo ¿dices?, ¿entráramos, es que hay más ahí fuera? me refiero a vampiros.

-Si somos unos cuantos que venimos para saldar una antigua deuda, así que decídete,¿ estas dispuesto a seguir adelante?- me preguntó el vampiro.

-Que tengo que hacer- dije apretando los puños, para armarme de valor y reprimir mi miedo.

-Bien, así me gusta, tendrás que entregarme a uno llamado Alec y no intentes mentirme sabemos que está aquí, lo hemos rastreado, ¿lo entregaras?.

-Si- dije tan rotundamente que incluso me pareció divisar asombro en la cara del vampiro con otro rayo que iluminó mi celda.

-Vaya, estás decidido a darlo todo, ¿no es así?, muy bien nos lo entregarás mañana.

-Así será, no se preocupe, solo pido una condición- dije

-Solo es por curiosidad, no por que vaya a aceptar tu condición, pero habla- dijo el vampiro.

-¡Que sufra, que sufra muchisimo!- dije con todo el odio que fui capaz.

-Vaya veo que ese indeseable no lo quieren ni los de su propia especie, está bien viendo que es algo con lo que disfruto, te prometo que sufrirá mucho, muchísimo, por los delitos cometidos contra los de mi especie y contra esa pequeña.

-¿Que hizo con los de su especie ? si no es mucho preguntar, no podía entender que podía hacer un simple humano contra un vampiro.

-Es un cazavampiros, creo que con eso ya puedes entender- dijo el vampiro muy serio, demasiado serio para mi gusto. El vampiro se dispuso a irse, cuando me dijo- No has preguntado que es lo que te vamos a pedir a cambio.

-Me da igual, todo sea por vengar a esa pequeña, aunque lo único que tengo es mi vida y mi alma- dije con seguridad, otro rayo iluminó la cara del vampiro justo cuando sonreía.

- Bien por que nuestro trato esta hecho, tu vida y tu alma a cambio de darte la oportunidad de que hagas justicia por esa pobre niña.

-¿Y cuando me dareis la oportunidad?- pregunté.

-Ahora- dijo en un susurro mientras se disipaba en el aire, hasta que solo quedaron los ojos como rubís en el aire, y se acercaban a mi salvajes, hambrientos, entonces noté una punzada en mi cuello y todo mi cuerpo ardió, me retorcí de dolor por el suelo, con hagilidad que debida a mi edad no debería tener, antes de que mi vida se esfumara en el aire escuche al vampiro susurrarme- espero que sobrevivas,mañana por la noche vendré a por Alec no lo olvidesssssssssss- y se esfumó con el viento, el vampiro y mi vida.

**DIRECTOR:**

Tenía un mal presentimiento, tras la tormenta de ayer noche y encima esta noche me tocaba quedarme en el psiquiátrico, arreglando papeles, estaba va a ser una noche muy larga. Estaba en mi despacho mirando papeles cuando

-Sr director, tiene que darnos calmantes para Alec, esta noche está insoportable, no ha parado de chillar desde ayer noche, "que si estaban ahi fuera", "que venían a por él, por sus asesinatos"y lo más escalofriante, señor, dice que " Alistair ha muerto y se ha unido a ellos y que esta noche nos matarían a todos".

-¿y eso es lo escalofriante?, venga Félix con lo grande que eres y te asustas por las tonterías que dice ese loco- dije quitándole importancia.

-No lo escalofriante es que ...-

-Es que, que venga Félix por Dios no tengo toda la noche- le apresuré,

-Es que he ido a comprobar, lo que Alec decía, ya que esta noche no hemos visto al viejo Alistair salir de su celda y...- dijo Félix más pálido que la cal, tragó saliva con dificultad y continuó- He encontrado a Alistair muerto en su celda.

-¡Ah bueno! muchahco eso será una coincidencia, no hagas caso- dije a modo de despedida.

-Ppppero eees que haay mmmás Sseñor- dijo con miedo el enfermero.

-¿Que hay más?, más que, venga habla- dije desesperado.

-Cuando hemos ido a retirar el cadáver del viejo Alistair, ya no estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Ah no?, que me está intentando decir ¿que ha salido volando por la ventana?- dije a modo de broma- venga hombre, si esto es una broma no tiene gracia.

-No es broma señor, es verdad, pero lo peor de que no estuviera el cuerpo en la celda es que yo había cerrado la puerta por fuera y cuando volví la llave seguía echada- dijo Félix. Ya me estaba empezando a asustar de verdad.

-Ppero estás seguro que ni James, ni Victoria ¿le están gastando alguna broma?- dije.

-Señor lo hemos buscado por todas partes- dijo James que venía con Victoria con cara de miedo- No hay rastro del cadáver de Alistair. Y hay otra cosa- dijo James mirando a Victoria como que no se creían algo- será mejor que venga señor y lo vea por usted mismo- Los acompañé hasta las celdas de los pacientes todo parecía normal.

-¿Y bien?-dije mirando a James.

-¿No nota nada raro señor?- me giré lo mire todo al milimetro y James al ver que le miraba como diciendo que no sabía a que se refería dijo- ¿escucha eso señor?. Agudicé mi oído y nada, nada de nada.

-No escucho nada- dije sin comprender a que se refería.

-Ese es el problema, señor, que no se escucha nada, ni un chillido, ni un murmullo, ni un susurro, ni un sollozo, nada- dijo James.

-No entiendo nada, quieres explicarte- dije poniéndome furioso.

-Señor, los pacientes, no están.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¿como que no están?, ¿se han fugado?, que, contéstame- dije ya fuera de sí.

-Señor han desaparecido- dijo Victoria viendo que James no hablaba.

-Como que han desaparecido- dije incrédulo.

-Señor todas las celdas están cerradas por fuera y ninguna ha sido forzada, y los pacientes no están. Antes de que usted llegara James y yo vinimos a ver que le pasaba a Alec que se había callado , entramos y nada, no había nadie señor, entonces nos fijamos en que ningún paciente, hacía ningún ruido y comprobamos celda por celda y no encontramos a ninguno señor, ¿que cree que ha pasado?- dijo Victoria con miedo.

-Vamos a calmarnos- dije más para mí que para los tres enfermeros que tenía delante, ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿como han desaparecido 20 pacientes sin dejar ni rastro?- ¿ Habéis comprobado las puertas del edificio, el jardín, la reja de fuera del recinto?.

-Si señor director- contestó Félix.

-Volved a comprobarlo todo, puertas, ventanas, el sótano, el jardín, los baños, las celdas todo, no han podido esfumarse, id ¡Ahora!- les mandé a los tres enfermeros, mientras ellos comprobaban eso, me quedé en mi despacho. Esperé a que regresarán los enfermeros. A los pocos minutos escuché unos gritos de pánico, me dirigí enseguida hacía los gritos, me crucé con Victoria en uno de los pasillos, venía hacia mi despavorida y con pánico en su rostro.

-¿Que pasa, por que grita de esa manera?- le dije sujetando su cuerpo.

-Aaaalleec está en su celda- dijo casi sin aire- esta esta esta...

-Esta que contesté, cálmese- le dije.

-Esta ...¡MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito desgarrando el silencio y muerta de miedo.

-¿Que cojones pasa aquí?- dijo James que acudió a los gritos de Victoria, la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó- ¡CÁLMATE! Victoria, ¿que pasa?, ¿que has visto?, habla de una vez-viendo que Victoria no reaccionaba- Director ¿que ha pasado?- dijo mirándome.

-Aaaalec esta mmmmuueerrrto- dije con miedo, ¿como era posible?.

-Señor, señor- dijo James sacándome de mis pensamientos- reaccione señor. Entonces me acerqué a Victoria.

-Expliqueme que ha visto- le dije haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener mi pánico a raya- Vamos hable, que ha echo ese loco, se ha colgado, se ha cortado las venas, que... Victoria negaba con la cabeza, pero no soltaba ni una palabra- James llevela a mi despacho y baje conmigo a las celdas a ver que... De repente otro grito, pero esta vez venía de fuera, dejamos a Victoria en el suelo y James y yo corrimos hacia la puerta del psiquiátrico, James de dispuso abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrió...entró un cuerpo en llamas y chillando, iba de un lado para otro, James y yo nos alejamos de aquel cuerpo en llamas fuera de control.

-Dios santo- dijo James como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- ¡SEÑOR ES FÉLIX!- dijo James, corriendo fue y arrancó una cortina , se dirigió al cuerpo en llamas y lo cubrió con la cortina, haciendo que el fuego se apagara , el cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo del recibidor, entonces James le apartó la cortina.

-Félix, Félix, Felix- repetía sin creerse aún que su amigo estuviera quemado en sus brazos.

-Déjalo James, esta muerto- le dije, me acerque a la espalda de James y entonces lo vi- Dios santo, ¿quien ha podido hacer esto?- dije viendo el cuerpo de Félix que a parte de estar quemado estaba abierto en canal con todas las tripas fueras, le habían arrancado los ojos, me llevé la mano a la boca y ladeé la cabeza para vomitar. James se alejó del cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo, cuando se calmaron mis ansias y fui capaz de hablar dije- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, vamos muchacho- dije tirando de James- vayamos a por Victoria- Nos dirigimos al pasillo donde dejamos a Victoria, entonces a nuestras espaldas se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, nos miramos y nos giramos- Habrá sido el viento, vamos - apresuré a James, la verdad es que el miedo ya se estaba apoderando de mi, en ese momento se fue la luz, James y yo nos quedamos parados, como esperando algo más, gracias a la gran luna llena de esta noche, se podía seguir viendo poco, seguimos nuestro camino, cuando unos ruídos nos paralizaron, entonces uno a uno los postigos de madera de las ventanas se fueron cerrando, sumiendo toda la 1ª planta en oscuridad plena.

-¡Que puñetas! está pasando señor- dijo James nervioso, yo no es que estuviera más tranquilo, la oscuridad nos dificultaba el camino, entonces noté como James buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, entonces una pequeña llama de mechero, alumbró nuestros incrédulos rostros- ¿que ha pasado?.

-No lo sé- dije mirando hacia todos los lados, no podía entenderlo, ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿como se han cerrado los postigos?, estamos a 15 o 20 metros del suelo, no, no, me repetía es imposible no hay explicación.

- Sigamos, tenemos que ir a por Victoria y salir de aquí- dijo James que parecía más calmado que yo. Llegamos al pasillo .-¿Victoria?- dijo James a la oscuridad, más o menos a la altura donde habíamos dejado a Victoria.¿Donde está?- dijo mirandome- ¡VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAA!-chilló James.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7 ESTA ES LA NOCHE 2ª PARTE.**

**VICTORIA:**

Me quedé sola en el pasillo por que James y el director se dirigieron hacía unos gritos que venían de fuera, estaba aterrada así que corrí hacia el segundo piso lo ultimo que escuché fue.

- ¡SEÑOR ES FÉLIX!- Me escondí en las duchas, me arrodillé en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared escuchaba como James me llamaba pero no me atreví a hacer ningún ruido, ¿quien estaba haciendo todo esto?, de repente escuché un ruído en las duchas y me encerré en el cuarto de las calderas volví a pegar mi espalda a las tuberías dejando las de gas delante de mi por que quemaban, entonces noté como una brisa, me puse en pie cuando de repente una de las tuberías de gas reventó y el vapor me dio en la cara caí al suelo por la presión me aparté a un rincón me toqué la cara, los pedazos de piel se me quedaban en la mano, chillé de dolor y de horror entonces algo me agarró y todo se volvió oscuro, cuando volví a recuperar la consciencia estaba en el borde del claro de las escaleras atada por el cuello, entonces algo me empujó y chillé.

**JAMES:**(lo que está escrito en negrita es lo que le intenta decir James al ****director co****n los mmmm)****

-¡VICTORIA!- seguí chillando.

-James, tenemos que salir de aquí, Victoria puede que esté...

-¡NO!- dije furioso- no se atreva a terminar esa frase. ¡VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

-James por favor, vayámonos de aquí, él que esté haciendo esto puede oírnos- dijo el director tirando de mi, nos volvimos a dirigir a la puerta principal, yo miraba por encima de mi hombro con la esperanza de ver a Victoria corriendo hacía mí, noté como el director se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando me quedé mirando el recibidor.

-Señor- dije- ¿donde está el cuerpo de Félix?- miré por todo el suelo, solo quedaba un rastro de sangre, el director había dejado de forcejear con la puerta y miro a todas partes tan asustado como yo, pero enseguida se volvió otra vez hacia la puerta.

-POM; POM, esta atascada, no puedo abrirla, ¿como es posible? si hace unos minutos estaba abierta- dijo desesperado- ¡SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!, POM, POM- intentaba empujar con todo su cuerpo, yo seguía mirando el suelo y el rastro de sangre que conducía hacía la puerta principal hacía fuera, entonces cuando se cerró la puerta y pensamos que era el viento, era el asesino sacando el cuerpo de Félix y atascando la puerta, pensé, se me estaban poniendo los huevos de corbata, ayudé al director a empujar la puerta y nada.

-Vayamos a mi despacho- dijo el director como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Nos dirigimos al despacho pasando por las escaleras cuando escuchamos un chillido y algo cayó por el claro de las escaleras con un sonido seco ¡CRAC!- VIctoria, victoria- agarré su cuerpo que se balanceaba colgado de una cuerda- ¿que hace? ayúdeme- dije al director quien andaba hacía atrás señalando el cuerpo de Victoria, levanté mi mirada, ¡DIOS! le habían abrasado la cara y arrancado la piel a tiras- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- chille- ella no- dije con la voz rota.

-James, vamos- dijo el director que se había acercado a mi para tirar de mí- esta muerta, vámonos.

-NO, tengo que saber que o quien ha hecho esto a Victoria- dije soltándome del agarre del director y dirigiéndome al segundo piso- ¡VENGA; ATRÉVETE CONMIGO!- chillé a la oscuridad del segundo piso, de repente noté un escalofrío a mis espaldas, me giré y lo vi, imposible estaba vivo-¿Aaaalistair?- era imposible yo mismo había visto su cadáver, Alistair sonrió, se acercaba a mi con los brazos extendidos retrocedí aterrado, caí hacia atrás y todo se volvió negro .Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba a oscuras, intenté moverme entonces se encendió la luz, cuando visualicé me di cuenta de que estaba en el sótano, entonces vi al director tumbado en la camilla, ¡DIOS MíO!; QUE LE HA HECHO ESE VIEJO, el cuerpo del director estaba abierto en canal, parecía que le habían practicado una autopsia, entonces vi como el director se despertaba.

**-No se mueva de la camilla.**

- Pero que...- dijo medio traspuesto, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse- ¿donde está?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la camilla.

-**No se levante, quédese en la camilla-**intenté negar con la cabeza, pero no pude por tener una correa atada al cuello.

-Tranquilo le voy a soltar- dijo

-**No, no no, por favor, quédese en la camilla.**

- Si, si ya voy- dijo, poniéndose en pie, entonces todas las tripas le cayeron a los pies, el director miró al suelo y cayó al suelo, entonces apareció Alistair.

**DIRECTOR:**

En cuanto James me dejó solo, salí corriendo hacía mi despacho y le cerré con llave por dentro. Cogí el teléfono, ¡mierda no había linea!, miré las ventanas de mi despacho y si rompiera una, pero después pensé que estaba a unos 12 o 15 metros del suelo, me podría hacer daño, miré a todas partes en busca de algo que me diera alguna idea para salir de allí, entonces me acordé en este pasillo había una boca de incendio con un hacha, abrí la puerta de mi despacho y me asomé parecía tranquilo, salí al pasillo y me dirigí hacía el hacha, la cogí y me dirigí hacía la puerta principal, empecé a dar hachazos, en uno de los hachazos noté que sujetaban el hacha, me volví empuñando el hacha y nada no había nadie, me volví para seguir con la puerta y me quitaron el hacha de las manos, me giré y...

-¿Qqquiien aanndaa ahiii?, ¿James?- dije aterrado, miré enfrente mía y aparecieron dos puntos rojos que brillaban como rubís, de repente desaparecieron, me quedé mirando la oscuridad cuando de pronto me vi aplastado contra la puerta por algo que me agarraba del cuello, hasta que las fuerzas me fallaron y perdí el conocimiento. En la oscuridad notaba un dolor indescriptible quería gritar pero no podía, quería abrir mis ojos y tampoco podía, a parte del dolor notaba algo frío removiendo todas mis entrañas, pero de pronto todo paró. Abrí mis ojos y la luz me cegó, me sentía mareado, sacudí mi cabeza cuando escuché mmmmmmm, miré y era James que estaba atado y amordazado a la silla de electroshock- Pero que...- miré a mi alrededor estábamos en el sótano- ¿que ha pasado?, ¿has visto quien nos ha hecho esto?- le pregunté a James mientras me incorporaba, James se puso nervioso mmmmmmmmm- tranquilo te voy a soltar-mmmmmmm- si, si ya voy-dije me puse en pie entonces noté como si me cayera agua templada en los pies, la cara de James estaba descompuesta, miré al suelo y caí lo último que pude ver en mis últimos segundos de vida fue al viejo Alistair.

**ALISTAIR:**

Ahora te toca a ti- dije , acercándome a él,le quité la mordaza de la boca.

-Pppero que has hecho, viejo chiflado- dijo sin retirar la mirada del cuerpo del director. Entonces le solté las correas de la silla de electroshock,le agarré por el cuello y le lleve fuera, le solté de mala manera en el suelo- tienes algo pendiente- dije mirando hacia la oscuridad, en un segundo Alice estaba al lado mía

- Que le has hecho- dijo James mirando a Alice sin creerse que Alice fuera realmente ella y no la chica desvalida del psiquiátrico. Alice le miraba como si no le conociera, como así era la pequeña cuando despertó no me reconoció ni a mí.

-Aqui tienes tu juguete, pequeña- le dije a Alice, quien sonrió diabolicamente, gruñó y se lanzo contra James, Alice le arrancó el brazo derecho de cuajo, James intentó arrastrarse lejos de Alice pero no lleguo muy lejos ya que ella parecía que se movía como el viento, entonces le agarró del brazo izquierdo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO; POR FAVOR, NOOOOOO- chillo James desesperado- NO ME LO ARRANQUES POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO- entonces Alice aflojó su agarre, miró hacia mi, y asentí, entonces Alice agarró su mano izquierda y le aplastó dedo por dedo y así continuó hasta acabar con todos los huesos de su brazo izquierdo, entonces Alice pasó a las piernas, que se las despellejó y aplastó lentamente después lo revoleo por los aires hasta que se aburrió y lo lanzó al suelo, entonces cogió el cuerpo de James por la entrepierna y le arrancó el miembro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Zorrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa, entonces le agarró del cuello,y uno de sus puños atravesó el tórax de James, quien soltó un grito después lo lanzó a la fosa que le teníamos preparada. Esperamos a que recuperará la conciencia o la poca que le podía quedar, le zarandeé para que se espabilara y viera en el agujero donde le íbamos a meter, puso cara de susto al ver los cadáveres de los pacientes, lo empujé de espaldas dentro del agujero, para que viera como le lanzaba el cuerpo de Victoria encima, dobló la cabeza al ver el cadáver de Victoria entonces le lancé el cuerpo de Félix y el del director a ambos lados de su cuerpo casi inerte ya no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar. Alice y yo empezamos a tapar el agujero con todos los cadáveres, me tomé muchas molestias para que lo último que viera ese desgraciado fuera Alice y a mi enterrándolo medio vivo, lo suficiente para que fuera capaz de saber donde estaba y quien lo hacía.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP8 ESTA ES LA NOCHE 3ª parte.**

**ALISTAIR:**

Cuando noté que Félix salió de mi celda, salí por la ventana, me dirigí a la celda de Alec, para entregarlo a Aro, cuando acabaron con Alec lo dejé en su celda y me fui a por Alice. Después sacamos a los demás pacientes que nos sirvieron de alimento. Como ya tenía el final de James pensado, le dije a Aro que enterrásemos a los pacientes en una fosa común. Luego saqué a Alice del psiquiátrico a la pobre chica le faltaba muy poco para morir, su corazón latía muy despacio.

-Alistair- me dijo Aro acercándose por detrás- si no la transformas morirá, si no eres capaz de transformarla, lo haré yo.

-NO,no, no- me negaba a creer que yo...que yo podría...transformarla, no después de todo lo que había pasado para que pudiera tener una vida normal, segura, ahora me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si la convertía malo y si no la convertía peor- ¿Le dolerá?- dije con la voz rota, no quería que sufriera ni un segundo, ya había sufrido bastante.

-Pasará, lo he visto muchas veces- me dijo Aro.

-Ppero- empecé a decir nervioso, acaricié la mejilla de la pequeña que ni se inmuto a pesar de mi toque helado. No tenía tiempo de pensar solo de actuar, miré a Aro- Si ves que no...me refiero a que si ves que no puedo parar, me detendrás.

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo Aro, pero si lo vas a hacer hazlo ya, esta muriendo, entonces me incliné sobre Alice y le mordí en el cuello, su sangre entró en mi cuerpo sentí tal frenesí, que clavé más mis dientes, a los pocos minutos escuché la voz de Aro.

-Alistair para, ya tiene bastante ponzoña en su cuerpo- viendo que no me detenía- no querrás matarla ¿no?- la voz de Aro la escuchaba a millones de kilometros a pesar de mi agudo oído, la sangre me había poseído por completo, no podía parar y como si Aro me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me empujó lejos de Alice.

**ARO:**

Cuando el viejo se inclinó sobre Alice y vi que no se detenía, lo empujé lejos de ella, no quería que la matara, tenía otros planes para ella. Cuando Alistair se incorporó miró a la chica con culpabilidad.

-No te sientas mal, si querías que viviera esto es lo único que podías hacer- le dije al viejo- Todo va bien, dentro de poco despertara en su nueva vida- dije. Al escuchar los gritos de la enfermera, Alistair miró hacia el edificio y dijo.

-Ha llegado la hora- miró a Alice y luego a mí- la dejo a tu cargo.

-Estará bien- le dije, cuando el viejo desapareció, me giré para mirar a la chica que se contorsionaba a causa del quemazón que le producía la ponzoña. La transformación básicamente consistía en que te ardía todo el cuerpo y todo en ti se convertía en algo tan duro como la piedra. Alice paró de contorsionarse, su despertar estaba cerca, entonces abrió sus ojos, yo me aparté, cuando la chica se puso en pie, se quedó mirando cada detalle del paisaje que la rodeaba, se quedó ensimismada mirando las motas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente, doblaba la cabeza siguiendo el camino de las motas, luego le llamó la atención la luz de la luna. Para que se alimentara le dejamos varios enfermos medio muertos, entonces notó movimiento en una de las víctimas y se acercó, notaría que la sangre la llamaba se relamió y empezó a alimentarse. A la media hora cuando vi que ya estaba saciada su sed. Me moví para llamar su atención, salí muy despacio y con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas.

-Tranquila- dije acercándome, ella seguía doblando su cabeza como si no entendiera lo que le decía- ¿entiendes lo que te digo?.

-Si- respondió llevándose la mano a su garganta, abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida por su voz- ¿Donde estoy?.

-Estás en Biloxi,- permaneció callada, se volvió a quedar ensimismada con la luz de la luna, levantó una de sus manos como si pudiera alcanzar la luna entonces se quedó maravillada al ver como su cuerpo resplandecía a la luz de la luna, entonces se acercó a una de la victimas, la cogió de la mano, entonces puso su mano y la de la chica a la luz de la luna, como pensando ¿porque brillo y esta chica no?, tiró el cadáver aburrida de no encontrar nada especial en la chica muerta. Los neófitos se distraían y se enfadaban con mucha facilidad.

-Alice- la llamé, en ese momento me vi con la chica sobre mí- tranquila.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó.

-El que- dije sin comprender.

-Alice, ¿que es?.

-Es tu nombre- le expliqué.

-¿Nombre?.

-Alice es tu nombre, el mío es Aro- dije como si estuviera hablando con una indígena que pisara nuestra ciudad, después de criarse en la selva- ¿no te acuerdas de nada?- pregunté, esa era otra cosa a tener en cuenta cuando te transforman, hay casos en los que el transformado olvida todo lo que le ha sucedido hasta la transformación y si no me equivocaba este iba a ser el caso de Alice, pensándolo bien después de lo que me contó Alistair que le hicieron, era lo mejor que le podía suceder.

-¿Acordar?, ¿ de que me debo acordar?- dijo.

-De nada pequeña, de nada- dije.

-¡ALICE!- dijo el viejo Alistair, cuando vio a la chica transformada- ¿estas bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella, ella se quedó mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que veía al anciano, Alistair se fijó en su gesto-¿No me recuerda?- dijo mirándome a mí.

-Exacto y viendo todo lo que ha vivido aquí, creo que es lo mejor, Alistair- el anciano se quedó mirándola.

-Alice- dijo Alistair, la chica se quedó mirándolo.

-Alice- repitió la chica- Alice mi nombre y ¿el tuyo?. El viejo sonrió cuando vio que la chica hablaba y se movía como si nunca hubiera vivido las barbaridades en aquel psiquiátrico.

- Mi nombre es Alistair- dijo el anciano con felicidad en el tono- ¿como es posible?- dijo mirándome - ¿como se ha recuperado?- miró hacia la chica que se quedó embobada mirando una mariposa.

-La ponzoña, regenera los tejidos y los órganos, para ella ha sido como nacer de nuevo- le expliqué.

-EH pequeña- le dijo a Alice- ¿quieres matar a un hombre que ha hecho mucho daño?,pero me tienes que prometer que gritará ,¿de acuerdo?,- La chica al ser neófita estaba extasiada con la idea de destruir y matar, así que asintió en silencio y sonrió al viejo quien fue en busca de James, al cual soltó de mala manera en el suelo, la chica enseguida se interesó- tienes algo pendiente- dijo Alistair mirando hacia Alice estaba al lado suyo.

- Que le has hecho- dijo James mirando a Alice sin creerse que Alice fuera realmente ella y no la chica desvalida del psiquiátrico. Alice le miraba con interés y con furia.

-Aqui tienes tu juguete, pequeña- le dijo a Alice, quien sonrió diabolicamente, gruñó y se lanzo contra James, Alice le arrancó el brazo derecho de cuajo, tan limpiamente que creo que James no se dio cuenta hasta que no lo vió con sus ojos y chilló.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- James intentó arrastrarse lejos de Alice pero no lleguo muy lejos ya que ella parecía que se movía como el viento, entonces le agarró del brazo izquierdo y James le suplicó.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO; POR FAVOR, NOOOOOO- chillo James desesperado- NO ME LO ARRANQUES POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO- entonces Alice aflojó su agarre, miró hacia Alistair, y el viejo asintió, entonces Alice agarró su mano izquierda y le aplastó dedo por dedo, era toda una artista y así continuó hasta acabar con todos los huesos de su brazo izquierdo, entonces Alice pasó a las piernas, que se las despellejó y aplastó lentamente después lo revoleo por los aires hasta que se aburrió y lo lanzó al suelo, entonces cogió el cuerpo de James por la entrepierna y le arrancó el miembro. Buena chica, si señor era mortífera, cruel, parecía como si su instinto le dijera lo que tenía que hacer con aquel desgraciado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Zorrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa- chilló James entonces le agarró del cuello y uno de sus puños atravesó el tórax de James, quien soltó un grito después lo lanzó a la fosa que le teníamos preparada. El anciano esperó a que James recuperará la conciencia o la poca que le podía quedar, lo zarandeo para que se espabilara y viera en el agujero donde le iban a meter, puso cara de susto al ver los cadáveres de los pacientes, lo empujo de espaldas dentro del agujero, para que viera como le lanzaba el cuerpo de Victoria encima, dobló la cabeza al ver el cadáver de Victoria entonces le lancé el cuerpo de Félix y el director a ambos lados de su cuerpo casi inerte ya no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar Alice y Alistair empezaron a tapar el agujero con todos los cadáveres, Alistair se tomó muchas molestias para que lo último que viera James fuera a Alice y a él enterrándolo medio vivo, lo suficiente para que fuera capaz de saber donde estaba y quien lo hacía. Cuando acabaron su venganza.

**ALISTAIR:**

-Vaya veo que tenéis talento para matar a la gente, me gusta- dijo Aro complacido.

-Esta ha sido la última vez- dije, no era que me arrepintiera, todos esos que osaron dañar a la pequeña Alice, los había matado con mis propias manos, dejando a James para Alice, ella también merecía vengarse aunque no se acordara de nada.

-¿La última vez , dices?, jajaajjajajajajajaja- se rió de mí el vampiro que me había dado la oportunidad para vengarme de todos los que ahora yacían bajo tierra- Tendrás que alimentarte ¿no?,o has olvidado lo que te expliqué ¿cuando despertaste?.

-No, no lo he olvidado- como olvidarlo, me dijo que me había entregado a una eternidad en la que tendría que matar para sobrevivir, con sangre, sangre humana y yo había condenado a la pequeña a lo mismo.

- Y nuestro segundo trato, ¿lo has olvidado?- dijo con ironía. El segundo trato era dejar que sus amigos vampiros se alimentaran de las pacientes.

-¿No sabes que no debes hacer tratos con el demonio?- dijo con ironía.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?, ya te entregué a Alec, mi vida y mi alma-entonces apareció otros dos vampiros que se acercaron a Alice uno a cada lado, me fijé en que Aro miraba con deseo a Alice entonces Aro se acercó y le acarició la mejilla la pequeña le miraba sin comprender nada y fue como si los ojos de Aro se perdieran en la inmensidad del vacío entonces lo comprendí todo.

-No venías a por Alec, ¿verdad?, venías a por ella desde el principio.

Aro se carcajeó- querido Alistair, Alec era el verdadero motivo de nuestra presencia aquí, pero uno de mis súbditos me dijo que Alice tiene un..., como expresarlo, tiene un don- soltó Aro. Entonces recordé lo que Alice me explicó sobre tener visiones sobre la muerte de la gente.

-Pero solo puede ver como va a morir la gente, que utilidad tiene eso para un vampiro, teniendo en cuenta que ya estáis muertos.

-Alice no solo puede ver la muerte, te equivocas, ella puede ver el futuro, lo que no conocemos, lo que nos depara, lo puede ver todo, sería interesante tenerla a nuestro servicio.

-¿A vuestro servicio?- pregunté.

-Al servicio de los Vulturis, claro está, seríá una gran adquisición- dijo paseando de un lado para otro- Alistair yo he cumplido mi parte , te he dado la oportunidad de vengarte, pero nunca dije que te daría a la chica, ni siquiera te dije que después de la venganza te dejaría a ti con vida- eso era cierto Aro no me había prometido dejarme con vida, solo que me daría la oportunidad de vengarme -¡Oh! vamos, no pensarías en serio que dejaría que te la llevaras así por la buenas ¿no?.

- No, tienes razón Aro, solo me prometiste la venganza y ya está- dije haciéndome a la idea de que iba a morir en breve- es más viendo lo que ansías su don, aunque me cueste reconocerlo sé que cuidarás de ella- me acerqué a Alice- Adiós pequeña - la besé en la cabeza, ella me miraba sin entender que pasaba.

- Jane adelántate con la pequeña- ordenó Aro a la vampira que se había acercado con el otro vampiro, entonces la tal Jane llamó la atención de Alice la cogió de la mano y salieron disparadas.

-Mi señor, que ordena- dijo el vampiro más joven a Aro, permaneció en silencio, me miraba con esos ojos inyectados en sangre como si pudiera ver a través de mí.

-¡ Mátalo y quema todo esto!- ordenó Aro dándose la vuelta, yo me puse de rodillas para esperar mi muerte.

-Gracias por la venganza- le dije a Aro a modo de despedida .

-Será rápido- me dijo el vampiro- y no te preocupes por la pequeña estará bien con los Vulturis sonreí y cerré los ojos.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP**

**ESPERO HABER PLASMADO BIEN A ALICE YA TRANSFORMADA EN VAMPIRO, COMO QUE NO CONOCE NADA, ME HA COSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO Y DECIDIRME ENTRE MATAR A JAMES O DEJARLO CON VIDA Y DESPUES PARA VER QUIEN LO MATABA SI ALICE O ALISTAIR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MIS DECISIONES, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEIS, BESITOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP9 MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUÉS.**

**ARO:**

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Alice llegó a Volterra, lo que peor llevaba era mantenerse oculta durante el día. por las dichosas tiendas, es algo que no entenderé jamás, como es vampira se distraía tanto por la moda. En todo este tiempo la enseñamos a cazar limpiamente sin que la sangre le llegara a las orejas, le enseñamos a luchar, a controlar su genio y su fuerza, que pasado el año ya era más fácil que controlar. Alice y Demetri se volvieron inseparables, lo que hacía que Jane no estuviera muy contenta, todo lo contrario que yo, que estaba fascinado con el don de Alice, ver cosas que todavía no habían sucedido, era un tesoro. Mandé a Alice, Demetri, Alec y Jane a que investigaran una visión que tuvo Alice sobre el sur de Texas, por lo visto había una vampira llamada María que estaba creando un ejercito de neófitos, algo ilegal, algo que tendríamos que eliminar llegado el momento. A parte Alice me había avisado de una visita.

-Carlisle, viejo amigo, pasa te esperaba- dije- veo que sigues renegando de tu naturaleza- le dije cuando me fié en sus ojos dorados.

-Yo no reniego de ser un vampiro, solo de la manera de alimentarnos, Aro- dijo sorprendido cuando le dije que le esperaba. Este vampiro también me parecía extraño, no solo se negaba a alimentarse de sangre, sino que se castigaba siendo medico de los humanos.

-Bien,¿ a que se debe tu visita? - pregunté aunque ya sabía el motivo por Alice.

-Solo venía a informarte de...

-De que tienes un nuevo miembro en tu aquellarre, lo sé- dije satisfecho, por la cara de sorpresa de Calisle.

-Como lo has...

-¿Sabido?- dije interrumpiendo por segunda vez a Carlisle. Se me quedó mirando con desconfianza-¡Oh tranquilo!, no te estoy espiando si es eso lo que estás pensando, digamos solo que... he adquirido una pieza importante para mi colección.

-¡Ah!, ya veo- dijo más relajado- Bueno entonces me voy, solo era para informarte del nuevo miembro de mi familia- ¿Familia?, esa era otra cosa que no entendía de este vampiro, pudiendo mandar sobre otros de su especie, él los trataba como familia, como iguales a él.- y que estés tranquilo que nosotros nos haremos cargo de mantenerlo bajo control- terminó de decir Carlisle.

- Bien iremos a haceros una visita para ver al nuevo miembro de tu aquelarre y a los antiguos- dije, pensando en esa maravilla que tenía Carlisle, llamado Edward que podía leer las mentes sin tocar y varias al mismo tiempo al contrario que yo que solo podía leer de una persona y tocandole.

-Cuando gustes Aro- dijo Carlisle, me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se fue. En ese momento entró Alice andaba como si bailara, parecía una bailarina de ballet.

-Maestro, ¿por que ese vampiro y su familia tienen los ojos dorados?

**ALICE:**

Cuando informé a Aro de mi visión de una visita de un vampiro de ojos dorados, se puso contento, lo cual me llevó a pensar que ya lo conocía. En mi visión lo vi a él, a su mujer Esme, a su hijo Edward y a su nueva hija Rosalie, lo que más me llamó la atención fueros sus ojos dorados, de todos menos de Rosalie claro ya que había sido transformada hace poco. Cuando vi salir a Carlisle, entré ne la sal redonda para preguntar a Aro.

-Maestro, ¿por que ese vampiro y su familia tienen los ojos dorados?.

-Por que se alimentan de animales, reniegan de la sangre humana- me explicó.

-¿De animales?, ¡PUAGH! que asco- dije con repulsa. Aro sonrió ante la expresión de asco que se había dibujado en mi rostro.- ¿Pero por que lo hacen?, no lo entiendo.

-Digamos que son vampiros defensores de los humanos, pero bueno dejemos ese tema, ¿has visto algo nuevo en Texas?- me concentré.

-No maestro, no veo nada nuevo- dije abriendo los ojos.

-Bien, si ves algo más , me avisas- dijo aro retirándose.

-Maestro, ¿puedo salir del palacio?- pregunté haciendo que Aro se diera la vuelta para mirarme- Bueno es que...hoy eeeeemmmmmmmm- dije intimidada por la mirada de Aro, entonces me relajé y le solte- es que hoy es el mercadillo de la plaza.

-Esta bien, pero que te acompañe Demetri- dijo muy serio.

-Gracias maestro- dije saliendo corriendo en busca de Demetri. Nos pusimos en los tejados.

-Vaya el mearcadillo está rebosar- dije.

-Si hay mucha gente - dijo Demetri.

-¡Que gente, lo que hay es un montón de puestos nuevos!- dije emocionada saliendo hacia el mercadillo sin ser vista, también me servía de entrenamiento y para que yo no me aburriera Demetri se inventó un juego en el que él tenía que averiguar el orden en que robaba en los puestos para ver si mejoraba en mi velocidad y agilidad-¿sabes en que orden?- le pregunté a Demetri.

-Primero el puesto del toldo rojo, luego el del toldo amarillo y después el del toldo marrón, ¿me he equivocado?- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Se te ha olvidado el del toldo azul- dije sacando una pulsera que había llamado mi atención- ¡JA! fallaste, ya soy tan rápida que ni los vampiros me ven- dije sonriendo y volviendo al mercadillo.

**DEMETRI:**

Aro le había dado permiso a Alice para ir al mercadillo de la plaza, era impresionante como robaba sin que los humanos siquiera la percibieran a mi ya me costaba seguirla, se movía como un fantasma. Alice es muy ágil y le divertía un juego que me inventé para que no se le hiciera pesado el entrenamiento. Era increíble como había cambiado, nos volvimos inseparables, era imposible no cogerle cariño a Alice, un cariño de podía entender al viejo Alistair, a mi me costó mucho admitir que le estaba cogiendo cariño, cosa que Jane no llevaba bien, hasta el punto de que una vez uso sus poderes contra Alice, lo que le costó un duro castigo impuesto por el mismo Aro y a parte mi desprecio, me molestaba que siempre estuviera celosa de cualquiera. Mi pregunta era que le molestaba más mi tiempo con Alice o que Aro no la tuviera tan presente como antes de la llegada de Alice. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo la tarde y cuando Alice se dispuso a irse de nuevo al mercadillo le dije.

-Alice, ya esta bien por hoy, volvamos.

-¡Oh venga! la ultima prenda, por fa- me dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Esta bien, pero date prisa- antes de que acabara la frase Alice ya estaba entre los puestos del mercadillo.

-¡Que vistiendo a tu muñeca!- dijo Jane detrás de mi.

-Ella se viste sola- le dije muy serio.

-No entiendo por que te has encaprichado de esa duende- dijo enfadada.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas, pero no lo que es- dije- Jane sabes muy bien que Aro quiere que la proteja.

-¡AH! por eso le das todo lo que quiere igual que Aro.

-Venga Jane no empieces con tus celos, sabes muy bien que Aro le consiente solo para mantenerla contenta y no se vaya de Volterra.

-¿Y tu?- dijo clavandome sus ojos.

-Yo solo lo hago por que me cae bien, nada más.

-Si seguro- dije sin creerme, asi que aproveche la ocasión para hacerle mi pregunta, por que ya me hacía dudar de si estaba celosa por mi o por Aro.

-Jane, que es lo que mas te molesta no ser la preferida de Aro o el tiempo que paso con Alice- dije. Jane se quedó en silencio, de pronto todo lo que tuve a mi alrededor desapareció- Jane- dije en un susurro, de pronto me vi envuelto en llamas, cuando me dispuse a gritar de dolor, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, entonces me di cuenta de que Alice había empujado a Jane lejos de mí.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño- dijo Alice furiosa.

-Y quien me lo va impedir ¿tu?- dijo Jane con arrogancia y clavando su mirada en Alice.

-¡JANE; NO!- grité, y en vez de quitar a Alice de en medio, me lancé contra Jane, cuando me quité de encima de Jane- Lo siento yo...- dije sin saber muy bien que decir, Jane me miró con odio y se fue sin decir nada. Yo me quedé sentado en el tejado mirando el anochecer, entonces noté que Alice se acercaba a mi- ¡VETE!, quiero estar solo, vuelve al palacio- le ordené.

**JANE:**

Como pudo hacerlo, como pudo preferir a la asquerosa de la duende antes que a mi después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, nosotros llevabamos casi un siglo juntos y la duende que llevaba casi un año entre nosotros ya se había encaprichado de ella. No sabía que me ponía más celosa, que Aro ya no me hiciera caso como antes o que Demetri pasará tanto tiempo con ella. Si reconozco que estaba celosa, me sentía muy desdichada, me alegré de que los vampiros no pudieran llorar, por que no quería sentirme más desdichada. Entonces noté que alguien se acercaba. ¿Como se atrevía? esa...

-¿Jane?- dijo la duende.

-Lárgate- entonces entró en la sala donde yo me había escondido, esta duende es tonta definitivamente pensé- ¿que parte de lárgate no has entendido?- le dije cuando apareció delante mía.

-Jane yo...- empezó a decir- Yo no quiero a Demetri ni él a mi como tú piensas- me soltó- es amor fraternal no sentimental.

-Y a mi que- dije orgullosa- en el tejado te eligió a ti, no me hace falta saber más.

-El no me eligió a mi.

-¿Ah no?, ¿es que no viste como me atacó en el tejado?- dije furiosa.

-Pero eso lo hizo, por protegerme- me dijo la duende- Cuando te fuiste del tejado, Demetri me lo explicó.

-¿Que te explico?- pregunté ansiosa.

-¿Quieres saber por que te atacó a ti en vez de a mi?- me preguntó mirandome, me moría por saberlo pero intenté disimular.

-No me interesa- dije orgullosa.

-Bien, entonces adiós- dijo la duende dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh espera!- dije, entonces la duende se volvió sonriendo_** " la odio, como la odio"**_, sabía que caería en su trampa, _**"¡Maldita sea!"**_, sabía que me moría por saberlo, por que si no era por los motivos que yo pensaba, ¿por que Demetri me atacó a mí en vez de a Alice?. Se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos sin decir nada- ¿Y bien? a que esperas a que te haga la ola- dije neviosa.

-JAjajajajjajaja- se rió la duende- lo hizo por que tú le importas más de lo que tú crees- me dijo la miré sin saber de que estaba hablando entonces me preguntó- ¿que te habría hecho Aro si descubre que me atacaste de nuevo con tu poder?- entonces lo pensé, si Aro averigua que volvi a atacar a la niña de sus ojos, me habría despedazado para luego tirar mis trozos a la pira. Entonces pensé en Demetri, él me atacó a mi por protegerme de Aro si él hubiera averiguado lo de mi ataque y Demetri no me hubiera detenido hubiéramos muerto los dos, yo por el ataque y Demetri por no detenerme, Alice no podía ser dañada por ninguno de nosotros, así que optó por la alternativa mejor para mí y para él. Entonces "ME QUIERE!" grité en mi cabeza.

-Ejem- dijo Alice para llamar mi atención y dirigiéndose a la puerta- si quieres un consejo ve esta noche a la torre norte, Demetri estará allí y te puedo asegurar que te gustará su manera de hacer las paces, no sé si me entiendes- dijo cerrando la puerta y guiñándome un ojo.

**ALICE:**

Me fui de la sala donde estaba Jane y me dirigía a la sala redonda, de repente todo lo que había delante de mi desapareció, me quedé paralizada, cuando mi visión se recuperó, salí disparada para informar a Aro. Entré en la sala y allí estaban los tres Aro, Marco y Cayo.

-Mi señor- dije nada más entrar- Ha habido un cambio.

-Enseñame la visión, pequeña- me dijo, me acerqué y me tocó -Esta bien Alice puedes retirarte- me dijo. Ese maldito ejercito planeaba atacar el sur de Texas en dos días, tendríamos que intervenir, según me explicó Demetri, nosotros somos los que hacemos que se cumplan la ley, no debemos llamar la atención, una ley bastante sencilla a mi entender, pero no todos los vampiros lo veían igual. María por ejemplo creaba un ejercito para conquistar terrenos, en el sur por lo visto eran normal esas batallas. En mi visión hubo algo que no me quitaba de la cabeza,Jasper un vampiro de pelo rubio y rizado, alto, atlético, bastante atractivo, sin darme cuenta en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa, al pensar en él. Jasper era el encargado de entrenar y eliminar a los neófitos que creaba María.

Al día siguiente nos preparamos para el viaje a Texas, partimos en cuanto cayó la noche, llegamos en unas 5 o 6 horas ya que fuimos por mar y eramos el doble de veloces que por tierra. Eramos 4, Jane, Demetri, Garret y yo, Según la última visión que tuve los neófitos eran unos 15, sin contar a María y a Jasper, contra nosotros cuatros, cualquiera pensaría que es una locura pero teniendo en cuenta que Demetri a parte de localizar a vampiros con dones era el mejor luchador en campo abierto, guardaespaldas personal de Aro, Jane que privaba de sus sentidos a su atacante y Garret que hacía lo mismo que Jane pero él podía hacérselo a mas de un atacante y yo que si me concentraba mucho incluso puedo ver como me van a atacar dándome ventaja para esquivar cualquier ataque. Aunque nuestros dones nos daban ventaja, me preocupaba que nuestros atacantes sobre todo María y Jasper también tuvieran algún don tan mortífero como el de Jane y Garret.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP10 GALVESTON**

**JASPER:**

La verdad es que estaba cansado de esta vida, violencia, venganzas, guerras, no conocía otra manera de vivir ni de amar a lo referente a María, yo la amaba y ella a mí. Ahora María quería que atacáramos el sur de Texas y aquí estaba observando el terreno de batalla y a los humanos ignorantes de la que se les iba a venir encima, para nosotros los vampiros los humanos solo eran ganado con el cual alimentarnos o transformarlos para beneficio propio y que lucharan por una causa que ni siquiera ellos conocían, ni se molestaban en conocer, solo pensaban en destruir y alimentarse. Un ejercito de neófitos no hace falta que sea tan numeroso como uno humano, pero un ejercito humano por muy numeroso que fuera no podría contra los neófitos y menos contra los que yo había entrenado y por que no decirlo controlados con mi don ya qué sin el cual no podría haberlos entrenados. Los neófitos son salvajes, indisciplinados, durante su primer año de vida en el cual tienen una fuerza brutal y un hambre voraz, nunca se sacian siempre quieren máía no dejaba que vivieran más de un año ya que no eran tan feroces como recién transformados, eso era lo peor cuando los tenía que destruir y sentía todo lo que sentían, eso me estaba quemando por dentro desde hace tiempo, lo cual me hacía preguntarme si mi sitio estaba al lado de María, sin pensarlo dos veces volví con María que me estaba esperando.

-¿María?- dije a modo de saludo, ella se acercó a mi y me besó.

-He estado pensando que... sería mejor atacar mañana,¿que te parece?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Como quieras- dije con desgana.

-No hay mejor manera de sorprenderlos - dijo con una sonrisa- ¡OH! venga Jasper, ¿desde cuando no te emociona una batalla?- me dijo, yo miré hacía otro lado.

-María, por que no nos vamos, solos tu y yo, iremos donde quieras- dije con la esperanza de que mi amada me dijera que si, desde hace un tiempo solo quería dejar todo esto e irme con María bien lejos.

-¿Y dejar toda esta tierra?, ni hablar- dijo, aplastando mi pequeña esperanza de que estuviera aburrida de batallas como yo- Esta tierra es mía y la voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste- dijo enfadada mirando mi desánimo- ¡Oh! venga Jasper, llevas una temporada inaguantable, sin ganas de nada, eres un soldado deberías estar ansioso por la batalla de mañana.

-Si, claro- dije sin mucho ánimo.

**MARÍA:**

Jasper me sacaba de mis casillas, estaba desanimado, triste, no quería luchar, no quería más terrenos, no quería nada, solo quería que nos fuéramos los dos solos bien lejos y olvidadlo todo. YO en cambio no me cansaba de que mis neófitos ganaran batallas y terrenos para mi, hice bien en transformar a Jasper, un soldado con experiencia y no solo con experiencia militar sino que encima tenía el don de manejar los estados de ánimos para calmar a los neófitos y poder enseñarles mejor el arte de combatir. Siempre le decía que iba a ser la ultima batalla, dejaba pasar un mes o dos para que se calmara, pero eso ya no funcionaba desde hace un tiempo. El creía que lo que nosotros teníamos era amor, no sé si por que era estúpido o por que no conocía otra manera de amar o de vivir, la verdad era que lo usaba en beneficio propio, al principio todo era más fácil. La cuestión es que lo transformé para que entrenara y eliminara a los neófitos cuando no eran buenos en la batalla y eso por lo visto le estaba desanimando yo intentaba manejarlo, mover los hilos como si el fuera mi marioneta pero él ya no se dejaba manejar y todo desde que se fue su amigo Peter que le ayudaba a eliminar a los neófitos. Peter era un neófito que se negó a eliminar a una neófita llamada Charlotte y se fugaron, una noche vino Peter con la idea de que Jasper se fuera con ellos, pero Jaspe decidió quedarse conmigo por nuestro amor, estúpido. Estaba decidido atacaríamos mañana, pero decidí no decírselo a Jasper hasta el ultimo momento, estaba impaciente por que mi ejercito aplastara a los vampiro que se atrincheraban en mis tierras.

**ALICE:**

Los planes de batalla no habían cambiado, pasado mañana sería la mono Jasper, él solo busca a alguien que esté con él, solo con él, cuantas veces había visto la pena reflejada en su rostro por que María no lo dejaba todo por él, Jasper estaba aburrido de batallas, guerras, sufrimiento, él solo quería irse con su amada a cualquier lugar,**_ ¡que suerte tienen algunas!_**, pensé en mi cabeza, yo lo dejaría todo por Jasper, pero que estoy pensando, él es el enemigo, pasado mañana puede arrancarme la cabeza y despedazarme y yo pensando en que lo dejaría todo por Jasper.

-Alice- me llamó Demetri- ¿hay algún cambio?.

-No todavía piensan atacar pasado mañana- dije viendo la visión en mi cabeza.

-Aro y los demás observaran a lo lejos- dijo, se me quedó mirando- ¿estas bien?

-Si eeeeee... bueno yo...- dije sin atreverme a preguntar a Demetri.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-Bueno es solo una pregunta- dije agachando mi mirada- ¿Que sientes por Jane?.

-La amo- dijo tajante, levanté mi mirada para observar el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de Jane- ¿Por que lo preguntas?- dijo extrañado.

-No, por nada- dije volviendo a agachar la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Oh!, venga Alice, por algo lo has preguntado- dijo- No me digas que... tú amas a alguien.

-No lo sé, no sé como es eso de amar, ¿que sientes cuando piensas o ves a Jane?

-Bueno el amor no es algo que se pueda explicar en palabras, pero lo que te puedo decir es que cuando veo a Jane, siento alegría, pienso en ella y sonrió, y cada vez que la abrazo me siento el hombre mas afortunado del mundo- dijo mirando al vacío- y cuando la beso todo lo que hay a mi alrededor desaparece.

-¡Vaya!- dije sorprendida, entonces recordé a Jasper y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y me imaginé besándolo, sintiéndolo cerca muy cerca y noté un calor en mis mejillas.

-Alice, tu estás enamorada- dijo Demetri clavándome su mirada- no hace falta ni que te lo pregunte, solo hay que ver como sonríes cuando piensas en él o me equivoco.

-¿De verdad crees que estoy enamorada?, pero ni siquiera lo he visto en persona- dije sin pararme a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Como que no lo has visto en persona?, lo ves todos los días, por que es Garret ¿no?- dijo Demetri escaneandome con la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error- sino es Garret ¿quien es?-entonces volvió a pensarlo y...-Alice no será uno de nuestros enemigos- dijo alarmado, viendo que no le contestaba se acercó a mi y me agarró de los hombros para obligarme a mirarle- Alice no, no puedes...

-No puedo que, Demetri ¿amar?- dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Amar puedes amar a quien quieras pero de nuestro bando no del bando contrario y mucho menos cuando pasado mañana tendrás que luchar contra él y a lo mejor incluso eliminarlo.

-NO- dije- Yo no le haré daño.

-A lo mejor tú no, pero si uno de nosotros se enfrenta a él tendremos que eliminarlo- me soltó de los hombros y me dio la espalda. Entonces me imaginé la batalla, Jasper contra Demetri, ¿a quien ayudaría?. A Jasper o a Demetri. A Jasper lo conocía por mis visiones pero Demetri había sido mi maestro, me enseñó a luchar, a cazar, siempre me había cuidado siempre había estado a mi lado, incluso a pesar de la poca gracia que le hacía a Jane su amada, entonces pensé en el don de Jane, que lo usara contra Jasper y sentí un escalofrío, ¿seria capaz de atacar a todos aquellos que cuidaron de mi por defender a Jasper?. Aquel vampiro soldado, que no desaparecía de mi cabeza y me hacía sonreír sin motivo y que solo buscaba a alguien para compartir su inmortalidad. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared- Alice te recomiendo que ordenes tus ideas y tus sentimientos por que pasado mañana será la batalla- me dijo Demetri retirándose y dejándome sola ahogándome con mi encrucijada.

**DEMETRI:**

No podía entender a Alice, entonces me puse en el lugar de Alice, ¿y si Jane hubiera estado en un aquelarre enemigo?, ¿pensaría lo mismo que Alice?, ¿hubiera pensado por un segundo en proteger a mi enemigo?, sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla del montón de preguntas que se agolpaban por salir y me frustraban. Garret y Jane se encargaron de los vampiros que había al sur de Texas, para esperar al ejercito de María, todavía faltaba un día entero para el ataque. Teníamos tiempo de cazar y aclararnos las ideas, sobre todo Alice. Decidimos que Garret y yo iríamos a cazar y después irían Jane y Alice. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Garret y yo fuimos a cazar, no nos alejamos mucho, cuando de pronto noté que alguien con un don se acercaba a donde estaban Jane y Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP11 LA BATALLA:**

**JASPER:**

Observaba como entrenaban los neófitos, estos pobres seres que no sabían ni por que luchaban, se matarían entre si no fuera por mi don de controlar los estados de ánimos. Sin saber por que me acordé de mi amigo Peter, aquel neófito con el que conseguí tener una amistad, si no hubiera sido por Charlotte la neófita con la que Peter se fugó para salvarle la vida,a lo mejor Peter seguiría conmigo y podría aconsejarme, pero Peter eligió, no sé si bien o mal, pero tuvo agallas para arriesgarlo todo e irse lejos de esta vida con Charlotte, la neófita de la que se había enamorado. Todavía recordaba aquella noche como si fuera ayer. María nos ordenó que elimináramos a los neófitos que no servían para la lucha o que ya estaban por cumplir su año de neófito, entonces llegó el turno de Charlotte, Peter le dijo que corriera para salvarse, entonces Peter se lanzó contra mi para que no apresara a Charlotte, me dijo que huyera con ellos, pero decidí quedarme, total para vivir de la misma manera pero sin María, prefería quedarme. Pasado unos años, una noche regreso Peter para que me fuera con él y Charlotte venía diciendo que había otra manera de vivir, sin violencia, sin batallas, la verdad me intrigó esa idea, pero esa vida de la que hablaba Peter, sin mi amada María, para mi no tenía sentido, así que me quedé al lado de María.

-Jasper- dijo María acercándose y sacándome de mis pensamientos- Prepara al ejercito, atacaremos esta noche, no puedo esperar a mañana- ordenó, viendo que iba a decir algo- no quiero ni una queja- y se fue. Dispuse a los neófitos y nos dirigimos al sur de Texas, María observaría de lejos con dos o tres neófitos como era su costumbre, en caso de que necesitáramos su ayuda nos ayudaría a luchar. Entramos en el pueblo y los neófitos empezaron a destrozarlo todo, no había nadie, ¡que raro!, miré hacía donde estaba María quien me mió extrañada, se acercó al pueblo.

-¿Donde están?- pregunté más para mi mismo que para María que estaba a mi lado mirando hacía todas direcciones- NO OS SEPAREIS- ordené a los neófitos, que estaban frustrados por que no había nadie a quien matar y despedazar.

-Habrán huído- dijo María con orgullo- El pueblo es nuestro- dijo dio varios pasos separándose de mi cuando de pronto una vampira se lanzó contra ella y la apresó, la vampira era morena con el pelo corto, tenía un cuerpo pequeño, hice amago de acercarme cuando vi que un neófito se acercaba a las espaldas de la vampira, pero cuando estaba a unos cm de ella empezó a gritar sin motivo alguno.

-No te muevas o la mato- dijo la pequeña vampira. Miré como el neófito se retorcía de dolor sin explicación aparente, la pequeña vampira retrocedía poco a poco hasta dejar al neófito delante suya, entonces le dió una patada para lanzarlo lejos de ella y de María.

-Jjjaaasperrr, ayuddammme- dijo María, entonces miré fijamente a la pequeña vampira y me concentré,** "Relájate, tranquilízate, no pasa nada, suéltala ", **entonces noté un poco de duda en el agarre, entonces María aprovechó para asestarle un golpe que la lanzo lejos. La pequeña se recuperó pronto y se puso en guardia.-¡ATACAD!- ordenó María, los neófitos la rodearon y le... diría que le asestaban golpes pero la realidad era que los esquivaba con mucha agilidad, como si supiera exactamente por donde le van a golpear, de repente todos los neófitos se quedaron mirando el vacío, mientras la pequeña vampira salía del circulo con que la habían rodeado.

-¡¿QUE HACÉIS?- chilló María al ver que los neófitos dejaron escapar a la vampira, entonces me miró a mi- ¡HAZ ALGO!- entonces ataqué a la vampira pero esquivó todos mis golpes, entonces la agarré de los hombros, cuando me dispuse a golpearla, ¿donde está?, había desaparecido me giré entonces noté que algo se había colgado a mis espaldas entonces apretó mi cuello.

-¡Hazlo, matalo!- dijo un vampiro que apareció y apresó a María, ¿Por que no hacían nada los neófitos?, estos seguían mirando al vació y de uno en uno iban cayendo despedazados por el ataque de otro vampiro que asestaba golpes sin que los neófitos ni siquiera lo vieran ¿que les pasaba?.

-¡AtttaaACAD!- chillé como pude. Ya no quedaba ningún neófito en pie.

-Jane- dijo el vampiro que había matado a los neófitos, de repente me vi en otro lugar, ¿donde estaban los vampiros?.

**DEMETRI:**

-Jane- dije con la intención de que usara su poder contra Jasper, ya que no quedaba ningún neófito en pie y a María le apresaba Garret. De repente escuché un chirrido , mié a Jane a ve si había sido a ella, pero Jane miraba hacía Garret, me giré para mirarlo y un neófito le había arrancado la cabeza y los brazos, María en cuanto se vió suelta del agarre salió disparada hacía la oscuridad. Entonces Jasper ya fuera del contacto del don de Jane por lo que había pasado con Garret.

-Maríaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - chilló con dolor, pero María ni se molestó en mirarlo. Yo sin pensarlo me lancé contra el neófito y lo despedacé. Cuando acabé miré furioso a Alice ya que si ella hubiera visto el ataque en vez de estar pensando en Jasper, no hubiéramos perdido a Garret , ya que ella podía ver los movimientos del enemigo incluso antes de que atacaran, pero no la niña se tuvo que enamorar y no pensar en nada más. Lo peor aun estaba por llegar, Aro se acercaba.

**ALICE:**

Me colgué de la espalda de Jasper y cerré mis brazos en torno a su cuello, con la idea de...no, no podía acabar el trabajo, entonces Garret me chilló.

-¡Hazlo, matalo!- no, no podía, le amaba, en ese momento todo lo que había delante desapareció y me vi con él felices, enamorados, juntos, sin darme cuenta dejé de apretar el cuello de Jasper, pero en ese momento escuché a Demetri.

-Jane- entonces noté que el cuerpo de Jasper se tensaba, bajé de su espalda y lo miré tenía la vista perdida en el infinito, Jane estaba usando su poder contra él.

-Demetri, ¿que hago?- dijo Jane sin dejar de mirar a Jasper.

-¡MATALO!- ordenó. Entonces sin pensarlo me lancé contra Demetri.

-¡NOOOOOO!- chillé, miré hacía Jasper que se retorcía y chillaba de dolor- NO, NO, POR FAVOR, DEMETRI.

-Ya no depende de mi- dijo, entonces me fijé que miraba a mis espaldas me giré y vi que se acercaba Aro con el resto de guardia. Miró alrededor cuando posó su mirada en mi, se acercó y me tocó. Cuando acabó de ver mis pensamientos me abofeteo y caí al suelo.

-¡ESTUPIDA!- me dijo Aro, Jane se acercó a los restos de Garret- Te has enamorado del enemigo- escupió Aro como si eso fuera lo peor que podía hacer, entonces noté que todo lo que había delante de mi desapareció y empecé a chillar, cuando paré- como te has atrevido, por tu culpa he perdido a uno de mis mejores guardias- dijo Aro mirando los restos de Garret- Nos has traicionado y tu y este Vampiro pagareis las consecuencias- ¿JANE?- me volví a retorcer de..., no notaba nada, miré hacía Jane que estaba tan perpleja como yo y a pesar de su cara de enfado no notaba su poder sobre mi. ¡JANE!- chilló Aro.

-Maestro, no sé que pasa- dijo confundida, Demetri se acercó a ella- A pesar de mi enfado, me siento calmada, no sé que pasa- entonces miré hacía Jasper que miraba fijamente a Jane, desvié mi mirada de él al notar que Aro se acercaba a mi.

-Estoy rodeado de inútiles- dijo agarrándome por el cuello- Lo haré yo mismo- me levantó del suelo y apretó mi cuello, pero de pronto noté que aflojaba miré hacía Jasper que ahora miraba a Aro, ¿estaría él haciendo algo?, entonces caí al suelo- Vamonos.

-Ppero Maestro- dijo Demetri sin dar crédito.

-HE DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS- ordenó Aro, no muy seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando.

-Pero Jasper y Alice- dijo Jane.

-Dejadlos, no merecen la pena- dijo Aro, entonces noté a Jasper cerca mía pero sin desviar la mirada de Aro, me ayudó a levantarme y salimos hacía la oscuridad de la noche donde nos perdimos.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP12 NUEVO FUTURO.**

**JASPER:**

Cuando vi que María me abandonaba a mi suerte, me quedé destrozado que ni siquiera intenté ni luchar ni huir, lo pensé pero el abandono de María era como si todo el peso del mundo me aplastara, entonces vi que se acercaba otro vampiro que abofeteó a la chica y la acusó de enamorarse, entonces la miré y percibí el dolor y el miedo que estaba sintiendo por mi, sin conocerme aquella vampira, sentía mucho más por mi que la propia María, entonces la tal Jane uso su don contra ella , los gritos de aquella muchacha me llegaron a lo más hondo de mi corazón, cuando paró de gritar, clavé mi irada en Jane, entonces cuando Aro le dijo que volviera usar su don contra Alice, Jane lo intentó pero ya estaba bajo mi influencia,_ "Calmate, no quieres usar tu don, relajate, por muy enfada que estés"._ Noté que Alice me miraba extrañada, Jane no entendía que pasaba el tal Demetri se acercó a ella al verla tan confundida, entonces Aro se puso furioso y agarró a Alice del cuello levantándola del suelo, entonces miré a Aro como si me fuera la vida en ello_,"sueltala, deja que nos vayamos, no merecemos la pena, sueltala"_, entonces soltó a Alice, me acerqué a ella y salimos corriendo hacía el este no paramos de correr en toda la noche ni al día siguiente, no paramos ni para cazar, incluso hubo un trozo de camino que lo hicimos por separado. Paramos en Missippi, donde cazamos, mientras cazaba me di cuenta que nada cambiaría, que seguiríamos matando y yo sintiendo el miedo, el horror, el terror, que sentían mis victimas. En ese momento Alice se me quedó mirando.

**ALICE:**

Por fin corría libre, disfrute de nuestra carrera a pesar de que era para huir de Aro, corrimos durante un día completo, incluso nos separamos para despistar a nuestros perseguidores, si es que no seguían, yo la verdad no escuchaba nada, lo cual me extrañaba, tenía varias preguntas para mi amado, ¿amado?, ¿he dicho amado?,noté calor en mis mejillas y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, la verdad es que sonaba bien, mi amado. Paramos en Missippi para cazar, en mitad de la caza vi que Jasper se quedó pensativo, ¿estaría pensando en mi?, ayyyyyyy, suspiré en mi cabeza, era tan guapo atlético y valiente, de repente me miró al notar mi constante mirada, entonces me acerqué.

-Jasper, ¿en que piensas?- le pregunté.

-Pensaba en que nada va a cambiar, siempre será lo mismo, estoy harto de esto- dijo apartando a su victima- ¿sabes lo que es sentir lo que sienten tus victimas?, pues eso es lo que me pasa y cada día es peor.

-¡AH!- dije desilusionada por que no fuera en mi en quien pensaba, entonces me acordé de las preguntas que no tenían respuesta- le hiciste algo a Jane y a Aro ¿verdad?.

-Manejé sus estados de ánimos, a pesar de lo enfadados que estaban, los convencí con mi don para que nos dejaran huir- me explicó.

-Pero Demetri no te detectó, quiero decir que Demetri es un rastreador de dones, ¿como no dijo nada?.

-Supongo que no lo vio una amenaza- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Que ocurre?- le dije .

-Digamos que interferí en la emociones de tu amigo Demetri, le hice sentir que mi don no era peligroso como el temía.

-¿Demetri temía a tu don?.

-Siempre se teme a lo que no conoces o eso dicen- dijo volviéndose a poner serio.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿por que me salvaste?, pudiste huir tu solo- me miró sorprendido.

- Solo hicieron falta 5 palabras.

-¿5 palabras?- dije confundida

-Te has enamorado del enemigo- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, acercó su cuerpo al mío, acarició mi mejilla, su otra mano bajó a mi cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo, entonces empezó a acercar su rostro al mío y me besó, como tantas veces me había imaginado y visto en mis visiones, cuando paramos de besarnos nos quedamos mirándonos, entonces él bajó la mirada

-¿Que ocurre?- dije preocupada- ¿no te ha gustado el beso?.

Jasper sonrió- no no es eso, es solo que...no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me quiera como tu lo haces, todas las sensaciones que has tenido mientras te besaba son nuevas para mi. Pero eso no es lo que me quema por dentro- dijo haciendo una pausa- estoy harto de esta existencia, me gustaría...no sé cambiar mi vida. De repente mi vista se perdió en la inmensidad y volvi a ver a la familia Cullen, aquella familia que se alimentaban de animales y de ojos dorados

- Alice, alice- dijo Jasper preocupado- ¿que te ha pasado?.

-He visto algo- dije- ¿quieres cambiar de vida?- dije sonriéndole-¿estas seguro?. Jasper se quedo con cara de no saber que decir o pensar- Tranquilo, estaré contigo siempre, te amo Jasper Witlock.

-Entonces quiero cambiar de vida contigo, a tu lado, para siempre, yo también te amo Alice...- dijo sin saber mi apellido.

-Llámame Alice Cullen- dije aceptando mi nuevo futuro junto a Jasper y a la familia Cullen.

-Te amo Alice Cullen- dijo sonriéndome mi Jasper, mi amor, mi amado-¿Donde vamos?.

-A Washington, Forks- nos pusimos en camino nada más terminar otro beso maravilloso. Llegamos de noche a Forks, corimos por el bosque hasta encontrar una gran casa blanca, en la que casi todas las paredes eran de cristal, un poco raro teniendo en cuenta que eran vampiros.

-Es el único lugar donde no tenemos que escondernos- dijo un muchacho castaño con los pelos de punta, Jasper me agarró la mano.

-Tranquilo- le dije a Jasper- Hola Edward , yo me llamo Alice y él es Jasper, ¿esta Carlisle?- dije dejando a Jasper y Edward sorprendidos.

-Hola- dijo Carlisle que apareció seguido de su mujer- sed bienvenidos.

-Hola Carlisle, venimos a unirnos a tu aque...- dije- familia- me corregí, en ese momento la chica rubia que habían buscado como pareja de Edward, Rosalie apareció detrás del matrimonio.

-Tenéis que tener en cuenta que vivimos aquí permanentemente, que no podemos llamar la atención y nuestra dieta no es nada fácil- ante esto ultimo Jasper me miró extrañado.

-Comen animales, en vez de personas- le explique- todos los presentes me miraban alucinados.

-¿Como sabes todo eso de nosotros?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Bueno tengo visiones del futuro y me vi viniendo aquí con Jasper, por eso os conozco- Carlisle desvió su mirada a su hijo Edward, quien asintió en silencio.

-Pero pasad, por favor- dijo la Señora Cullen.

-Ese rubio no será un intento de otra pareja para mi, ¿verdad?- dijo Rosalie.

-Jasper es mío- dije furiosa, en ese momento me encontré más calmada de lo que quería, entonces miré a Jasper quien me sonreía.

-Tranquila Rosalie, Jasper está mejor con Alice que contigo, jejejeje- se rió Edward de su hermana.

-Venga chicos, dejadlo ya- dijo Esme, nos acomodamos en el salón- Bueno ¿y donde venís?.

-Venimos del sur de Texas, o mejor dicho Jasper es de allí, yo vengo de Italia, Volterra- expliqué, Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada con sus hijos- Bueno la verdad es que estamos huyendo de los Vulturis, yo formaba parte de su guardia, fuimos a encargarnos de unos neófitos dirigidos por Jasper y María otra vampira, cuando yo me enamoré de Jasper, los guardias querían que yo le matara y me negué, entonces Jasper me salvo y huímos.

-No podéis dejad que se queden, los Vulturis vendrán a por nosotros y nos eliminaran- dijo Rosalie alarmada.

-Rosalie- dijeron Esme y Carlisle al unísono. Carlisle se tomó unos minutos para deliberar si nos dejaba quedarnos o no miraba a través de la ventana, cuando se giró miro a su mujer quien le sonreía, después miró a sus hijos.

-Genial, por fin tengo más hermanos- dijo Edward.

-Estais locos- dijo Rosalie retirándose.

-No os preocupéis por Rosalie está un poco agresiva por que no encuentra a una pareja que le aguante- bromeó Edward.

-Edward, no te burles de Rosalie- le regaño Esme.

-Bienvenidos a la familia Cullen- dijo Carlisle.

El tiempo pasó volando Carlisle nos escolarizó en el instituto con Edward y Rosalie, yo me acostumbre bien a la nueva dieta de sangre de animal, a Jasper le costaba un poco más, en el instituto lo pasaba bastante mal, pero el decía que mientras me mantuviera a su lado todo iría bien. Rosalie y Esme me enseñaron a comprar y no robar cosas, las dos flipaban con lo que me gustaban las tiendas, la ropa, los zapatos, muchos días Esme no venía con Rosalie y conmigo por que sabían lo que le esperaba. Todos nos llevábamos bien, pero Rosalie de vez en cuando estaba muy triste según me dijo Jasper, añoraba tener a un compañero. Cuando un día tuve una visión bastante interesante.

-Rosalie- le dije- ¿por que no vas a las montañas Olimpic a cazar?- me miró sorprendida.

-No voy a ir tan lejos- dijo de mal humor.

-¿Quieres encontrar a un compañero? hazme caso- le dije guiñándole un ojo. No se lo pensó salió disparada por la ventana de su cuarto.

**ROSALIE:**

Perfecto el proyecto de familia de Carlisle iba en aumento, una noche aparecieron dos vampiros diciendo que querían unirse a la familia Cullen, así que Carlisle los aceptó a pesar de que Alice decía que estaban huyendo de los Vulturis. Esme y yo enseñamos a Alice a comprar la ropa y no robarla, era increíble haber encontrado una compañera de compras, Esme había días que no nos acompañaba temiendo a las dos fanáticas de las compras que nos habíamos juntado. Por mi parte todo iba bien, hasta que añoraba tener a un compañero como Alice, Jasper la adoraba, la amaba, eso era lo que yo quería, Carlisle me transformó primero por salvar mi vida y después con la idea de que su hijo Edward tuviera una compañera, pero al imbécil de Edward nunca le gusté como compañera era una cosa que me costó asimilar, era un poco creída. Un atardecer que me preparaba para ir de caza Alice me dijo.

-Rosalie- me dijo- ¿por que no vas a las montañas Olimpic a cazar?- la miré sorprendida.

-No voy a ir tan lejos- dije de mal humor, ¿a que venía mandarme tan lejos?, ¿querría tener la casa sola para ella y Jasper?, me puso de mala leche, por que ella si y yo no tengo compañero, no es que Alice no fuera guapa, que lo era, pero comparada conmigo, ¿he dicho ya, que soy creída?.

-¿Quieres encontrar a un compañero? hazme caso-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.¿Sera posible? un compañero. No me lo pensé salí disparada por la ventana de mi cuarto. Corrí hasta las montañas de Olimpic, olisqueé el ambiente y solo percibía a un par de cazadores de osos, ¿que pretendía Alice diciéndome que viniera hasta aquí?, me dispuse a darme la vuelta decepcionada cuando un rugido de oso y un grito llamaron mi atención, me dirigí hacia los rugidos del oso, entonces vi al oso que había herido a uno de los cazadores, que cuando lo miré me quedé embobada, era guapísimo, fuerte, entonces vi que el oso volvía para hacerle más daño y sin pensarlo me lancé contra el oso y le partí el cuello, me acerqué al cuerpo herido del cazador, quien estaba muy malherido, esta semiconsciente cuando me miró se quedó hipnotizado por mi belleza seguro.

-¿Ereees un ánngel?- me dijo con dificultad, yo le sonreí, lo cogí en brazos y me lo llevé a casa para que Carlisle lo curara. Cuando llegué Carlisle ya me estaba esperando, miré a Alice quien me sonreía, Carlisle se puso manos a las obras, los demás nos fuímos al piso de abajo por el olor a la sangre y demás. Miré a Alice quien no paraba de sonreir.

-¿Por que sonríes?- le dije molesta- Carlisle lo curará y él regresará a su mundo con los humanos, no sé como he podido ilusionarme- dije saliendo a la terraza para mirar el amanecer, que estupida he sido al creer que quizas podía haber una oportunidad de tener un compañero, no culpaba a Alice por darme esperanza, entonces escuché que el latido del cazador se paraba, me giré para mirar hacia el interior, me dirigí al piso de arriba.

-Rosalie- me dijo Carlisle- he hecho todo lo posible, aún podría transformarlo para ti como compañero- no hizo falta que hablara mi cara se lo dijo todo, Carlisle se giró y se dispuso a transformarlo- Tardará un rato en despertar- me quedé todo el rato observando el cuerpo del cazador, cuando noté que Alice estaba mirándome.

-Falta poco, prepárate, por cierto se llama Emmett MacCarthy, lo hemos visto en su cartera- me dijo, me puse nerviosa me quedé en la puerta de la habitación, entonces empecé con dudas que antes ni siquiera hubieran pasado por mi cabeza sino hubiera sido por el imbécil de Edward, ¿le gustaría a Emmett?, entonces noté movimiento dentro de la habitación y escuché a Carlisle.

-Bienvenido Emett- dijo - ¿te acuerdas de lo que te ha pasado?

-¿Donde está el ángel?- dijo Emmett, se acordaba de mí entonces escuché como Carlisle le entregaba sangre para que se alimentara.

-Tendrás hamb..- no dejó acabar a Carlisle cuando escuché el chupeteó de Emmet chupando la sangre, cuando acabó- Rosalie- me llamó Carlisle, entré en la habitación y lo vi, si ya me pareció guapo en humano como vampiro me dejó sin respiración teniendo en cuenta que soy vampira imaginaos, estaba guapisimo, clavó sus ojos como rubís en mi .

-Mi ángel- dijo y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

**ALICE:**

La transformación de Emmet, relajo a Rosalie, se le veía feliz, radiante, aunque todavía no se había resignado a no tener hijos, pero por ahora había mejorado. Emmet era bromista, divertido, lo único que recordaba después de ser transformado fue a un ángel, que claro está se refería a Rosalie. Lo que me hizo preguntar a los demás si ellos recordaban cosas de su vida humana, todos me dijeron que si, cuando le conté a Carlisle que yo no recordaba nada, se puso a investigar y averiguo donde estaba mi tumba y por la fecha de fallecimiento averiguó que era la misma fecha en la que me habían encerrado en un psiquiátrico, del cual no quedaba ni rastro, por lo visto hubo un gran incendio y lo redujo todo a cenizas. Carlisle ya no pudo averiguar más y dejamos el tema, lo que le intrigaba de verdad eran lo de mis visiones. Hicimos varias pruebas y me enseñó que las visiones pueden cambiar según las decisiones que se tomen. Vivimos tranquilos y acostumbrándonos a nuestra nueva dieta, nosotros mismos nos llamábamos vegetarianos. Una noche mientras retocaba los floreros de la casa, mi visión se perdió en el infinito y los vi, venían a por mi, sin darme cuenta dejé caer el jarrón de mis manos, lo que alerto a los demás.

-Alice ¿que ocurre?- dijo Jasper.

-Los Vulturis vienen a por mi- dije mirando los rostros que tenía delante de mi a los cuales había puesto en peligro.-Tengo que irme si me encuentran- miré a Jasper que tenía una mirada triste.

-Yo me iré contigo- dijo mi amado yo le sonreí. Miré a Esme que tenía gesto triste por nuestra decisión de irnos, miraba a Carlisle que se mantenía en silencio. Rosalie se apartó con Emmet para explicarle la historia de los Vulturis. Cuando Jasper y yo nos movimos para preparar nuestra ida.

-Vosotros no os vais- dijo Carlisle- si hace falta lucharemos contra ellos, ahora todos somos una familia y debemos protegernos. En ese momento entraban Rosalie y Emmet.

-Cuando vamos a luchar- dijo optimista Emmet. Rosalie lo miro preocupada.

-No podéis hacerlo, si os pasara algo- dije- no me lo perdonaría nunca. Edward miró a Rosalie enfadado por los pensamientos de ella. No me hacía falta leer la mente de ella para saber que estaba pensando- Rosalie no te preocupes, entiendo tu postura, tanto tiempo esperando a tener un compañero y ahora por mi culpa a lo mejor lo pierdes- Rosalie bajó su mirada avergonzada había dado en el clavo.

-Alice- dijo Esme- como quieres que os dejemos solos con este problema, estamos juntos en esto- dijo dándole la mano a Carlisle.

-¡OH! venga cariño, no pasará nada, todo irá bien- dijo Emmet quien abrazó a Rosalie. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió- Bien decidido iremos a luchar- dijo Emmet. Todos nos pusimos en camino hacia el claro del bosque.

-Llegaran en varios minutos- dije para que se prepararan, nos alineamos para luchar, entonces aparecieron tres figuras, Aro, Demetri y Jane.

-Carlisle- dijo Aro a modo de saludo- veo que tu familia va en aumento- dijo mirándonos a todos.

-Aro, ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Es que acaso Alice no te ha contado?, ¿no nos has visto venir pequeña?- dijo mirándome fijamente, Jasper se envaró, pero le puse una mano en el brazo. Me acerqué a Aro.

-Si os he visto venir y vuestro motivo y mi respuesta es no. No quiero volver con vosotros, quiero quedarme con los Cullen.

-Vaya, vaya, así que nuestro viaje ha sido en vano- dijo mirando a Demetri y Jane- ¿y todo por que por ese vampiro manipulador de mentes?- dijo mirando a Jasper con odio, entonces el cuerpo de Jasper se puso tenso y gritó, me lancé contra Jane para detenerla, cuando la derribe fui al lado de Jasper.

-Te lo debía- dijo Jane- por lo que me hiciste en Texas- dijo sonriendo.

-Jane, relájate querida- dijo Aro- no queremos que esto sea una pelea ¿o si?- dijo Aro mirando a Carlisle.

-Vosotros sois los que habéis venido aquí a por un miembro de mi familia, si nos atacáis, nos defenderemos- dijo Carlisle.

-Vaya veo que sigues insistiendo en formar una familia- dijo sonriendo- y tu que me dices Edward, ¿te unes a nosotros?, ahora que todos están emparejados menos tú a lo mejor te interesa mi oferta. Edward se adelantó a Carlisle.

-No, me quedo con mi familia- dijo Edward muy convincente.

-Bueno entonces nada más- dijo Aro dándonos la espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Edward de pronto, poniéndose en guardia- No te acerques a mi familia- dijo furioso, todos nosotros nos quedamos mirando a Edward sin entender nada, Emmet también se puso en posición de ataque al lado de Edward, Jasper y Carlisle imitaron a Emmet. Jane y Demetri se pusieron delante de Aro a la defensiva.

-¡Venga amigos!, no nos pongamos así por una tontería- dijo Aro con ironía- Habéis decidido quedaros y lo respeto- nos volvió a mirar uno por uno y sonrió diabolicamente- Vamonos- ordenó a Jane y Demetri- adiós amigos nos veremos pronto- dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-¿Que ha pasado?, ¿porque no han atacado?- dijo Emmet. Carlisle se acercó a Edward.

-Hijo- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Aro piensa que si os destruye Alice y yo nos uniremos a ellos- dijo Edward todavía tenso. Jasper se puso a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

-Tranquilo Edward, si se atreven a aparecer por aquí los estaremos esperando- dijo Emmet- es más con Alice que los puede ver no tenemos nada que temer- dijo cogiendo a Rosalie en brazos y dando vueltas, los demás nos reímos más tranquilos. No perdería de vista a los Vulturis por si acaso. Después de nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis, todos nos preocupo un poco Edward, se distanció y siempre estaba triste, las palabras de Aro le habían hecho darse cuenta que era el único sin pareja y eso le hizo que pensar. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando una mañana que íbamos hacía la cafetería del instituto, antes de entrar por las puertas vi una chica nueva llamada Bella Swan, que iba a tener que ver con nosotros y sobre todo con mi hermano Edward.

**FIN**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA, ESPERO MUCHOS REWIES, BESITOS**


End file.
